Naruto-The Life Of A Namikaze
by DASvicks63
Summary: What if Naruto learned who his family was thanks to Mizuki. How will Naruto changed after he meets them and learn what really happened on the night of the Kyubi attack. Watch how Naruto's life turns better or worse. Now rebooted and better than ever now. NaruHina and other pairings later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- Normal talk

**Kyubi- Demon talk**

_Naruto- Thoughts_

Fuuton:Wind Blast- Jutsu

Now lets get this going please enjoy Naruto-The Life Of A Namikaze...

* * *

_**Chapter 1:The Truth Revealed**_

* * *

** 12 Years Ago, Oct 10th**

It was a dark day for Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves, what seems like a normal night quickly turned into a nightmare. The Kyubi had appeared out of nowhere into the village and began its carnage, killing 100s to then 1000s of Shinobi and civilians alike. People's brother, sister, mothers, fathers, and whole families destroyed in seconds due to the demon's rampage. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato stood against the beast to defend his village, little did most people know that earlier Minato's love of his life and wife Uzumaki Kushina was giving birth to their first-born child. Once the child was born a masked man with a single eye hold with a Sharingan attacked, he managed to get Minato away from Kushina so he could steal the Kyubi from Kushina. Minato managed to save his wife at the last second but it was all ready too late the masked Sharingan user got that he wanted he than summoned Kyubi in the heart of village and sat back and watched the destruction. Minato had stopped the Kyubi's massive attack and fought off the Masked Man while freeing Kyubi out of his control. Minato then teleported the Kyubi to where his wife and child was, he became teary eye at Kushina's goodbye. Saying she could take Kyubi with her to her death, but Minato had another plan, this is how the story of Minato and Kushina's son begins...The life of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

**12 years later**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandiame Hokage was enjoying a nice quiet evening at home, after having to become Hokage again to keep order in the village after Minato's death he had made it his mission to protect the last thing him and his wife left, their son. Naruto had grown up being hated by the villagers, he was meant to be seen as a hero but like any Jinchuriki he was hated and people began to think of him as the Kyubi himself. He tried to change the people's view on him but nothing ever worked.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Screamed a Konoha Jonin

The current Hokage sighed, his quiet evening ruined. "What is it?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"It's Naruto my lord."

"What he done this time?" Sarutobi knew this might happen since Naruto did fail the Academy graduation for the 3rd time. "Another prank?"

The Jonin shook his head. "No my lord, he's...stole the Forbidden Scroll!" He finished loud and clearly.

"WHAT!" The old kage yelled, he then straighten himself up looking the Jonin dead in his eyes "Find every Chunin, Jonin, and even ANBU available NOW!" He ordered as the Jonin ran out the room leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts. _"It doesn't make sense why would Naruto-kun steal the scroll? Was he tricked by someone?"_

**Meanwhile**

A young orange jumpsuit wearing lad was working hard trying to master at least one jutsu from the scroll in his hands. Naruto had just failed the graduation exam for the 3rd time today and he felt his chances of becoming a Shinobi and Hokage getting shorting so when Mizuki-sensei gave him a second chance Naruto hoped right on. "All right lets start" He stated out loud "First is the Shadow Clone Jutsu AW No not more clones!" Naruto then started looking at the other jutsus but found they were all too advanced for him to perform or understand. "Damn guess it's this jutsu then." Naruto sighed as he began to practice.

**With the Hokage**

"Ok everyone I want to bring Naruto-kun back here with the Forbibbon Scroll safe." Said the Hokage to a group of Chunin, Jonin, and a few ANBU.

One of the Chunin then spoke up "So we get to finally kill the demon" He started to smile "Good I can finally avenge my father.." He than was cut off by the Hokage's KI(Killer Intent).

"If anything happens to Naruto-kun and I mean anything and I find out who was involved you will pay dearly understand?" The Sandiame said with a bit of anger in his voice. All of the Shinobi nodded their heads yes "Good now GO! he roared as everyone leaped away. _"Please be safe Naruto."_

**With Naruto**

"Finally got it." Naruto said in a happy tone, he finally mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"NARUTO!" Naruto became stiff as a board when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

He turned around to face the voice "Iruka-sensei" He said with a small smile. "Hey you found me pretty early, I was only able to master one jutsu."

Iruka frowned "Wipe that smile off your face!" He yelled to the boy "Have you realized what you done?" He finished.

"Yea mastered a jutsu from the scroll so now do I pass? I'm a Genin now right?" Naruto asked with a huge smiled across his face.

Iruka's eyes went wide "What are you talking about?" Naruto's smile dropped at this point "Who told you this?"

"Mizuki-sensei" Naruto answered.

"Mizuki? He told you this?" Iruka questioned. "That means.." Iruka then looked up and saw a barrage of kunai "NARUTO GET DOWN!" He yelled as he pushed Naruto out of the way.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he watched in horror as his favorite teacher was blasted with kunai pinned down to a tree."

"Well Iruka you caught on faster than I thought." Said the voice of none other than Mizuki the mastermind "Too bad your reflexes didn't."

Iruka looked up to his now ex-friend, with anger in his eyes "Mizuki! How dare you betray Konoha you bastard!" He said trying to sit up "Why?" He asked.

Mizuki got a sick look in his eyes "Oh Iruka my reasons don't need to be explained to you, or anyone in that case." He then looked down at Naruto "Now Naruto how about you hand over that scroll."

Naruto just stood there watching the scene before him play out not understanding what's happening until Iruka screamed "NO Naruto run! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll he's only using you!"

Mizuki's eye brows rise "I'm using him?" He asked while pointing to Iruka "Please this is nothing compared to how you and the whole village have used him."

"What do you mean used?" Naruto asked finally speaking.

"Oh yes, you see it's a secret that's been kept from you for 12 years now, everyone over your age knows but you."

"NO SHUT THE HELL UP MIZUKI!" Iruka roared.

Mizuki sighed "And there you go trying to hide it from him again, well I say it's time for him to learn of what's inside of him." He then looked at Naruto again "You see Naruto our great and foolish Yondiame didn't really kill the Kyubi all those years ago like we told the younger generation. No instead he sealed the demon into a new-born baby. Do you know who that was Naruto?" Naruto was so shocked he could only shake his head "Well that baby was.."

Iruka then pulled a kunai out of his leg a threw it at Mizuki who dodged with ease "Damn you Mizuki stop this." He said.

Mizuki only smiled like mad man while laughing "HAHAHA You see Naruto the reason your hated is because it was you that baby, that day the Kyubi was sealed into you, you are Kyubi!"

Naruto eyes went wide. _"All of the looks, all the times they called me a demon and fox-boy, now it makes sense." _Naruto thought as tears ran down his face "No." He said in a low voice dropping to his knees "No it can't be true. It's a lie, a goddamn dirty lie!"

"Oh No it's the truth it's something the Hokage and Iruka, hell everyone hid from you! In fear you grow to hate the village you turn against Konoha for revenge."

Iruka only looked down in shame " Naruto I'm sorry I.."

"Shut the hell up!" He was interrupted "You and Ojii-san(grandfather) knew this whole time and didn't tell me shit!" Naruto was standing up his anger growing over his sadness "All of my life this was reason why it was hell? I swear I'll make you and everyone pay for lying to me all this years!" Naruto said as his body started to grow red from Kyubi's chakra.

"Yes that's it let it all out! Take your revenge Kyubi!" Mizuki said laughing as if this was a good thing.

_"This isn't good Mizuki what have you done?" _Iruka thought "Naruto" He said under his breath.

The red chakra around Naruto then morphed into a cloak that looked like a fox with three tails and a fourth one growing. He than passed out as his skin started to burn off the Kyubi taking him over.

**Inside of Naruto Mind**

Naruto had awoken to an unfamiliar setting, he was in a sewer that looked like it had no end. "Where the hell am I?" He asked as he felt something in the distance calling him. Naruto started to walk toward the source and he found was a huge cage with a tag on it saying 'Seal'.

**"So my jailer finally came to visit me?"** Asked a dark and evil voice.

**"Why don't you come closer so you and me can talk face to face."** The said. Naruto wanting to know just who he was talking to walked up to the cage only for a huge claw slam against it making Naruto fall. **"HAHA stupid human, you really are foolish if I only I wasn't trapped I would kill you now but then again if you die, I die." **The cage started to grow reviling a huge fox with an evil look on his face.

Naruto's eyes went wide "It's you, your Kyubi!" He said pointing toward said fox.

Kyubi then laughed **"Yes it is I, Kyubi no Yoko, the most powerful of all the Bijuu. Now Naruto let me asked you something do you want revenge on Konoha like I do?" **Naruto only nodded **"Good now be a good boy and release the seal holding me down, only then can I truly help you."**

Naruto then stood up "Why should I? You're the reason everyone hates me!" He yelled.

**"True but does that matter I'm giving you a chance to make everyone who lied to you pay, isn't that what you want?" **The fox asked back.

Naruto could only stand there and think about how right the fox was who better to help him than the Kyubi himself. _"Is this what I really want?" _He thought as the water around him raised him up to the seal. _"I guess this is it." _He reached out to peel the tag off. _**"Yes that's it almost free."** _Kyubi thought. Naruto was about to take the tag off when he heard a voice call out to him.

"NO NARUTO DON'T" Said the voice.

Natuto looked down to see a tall redhead woman looking up at him. Then a man with a white cloak and blonde spiky hair grabbed Naruto to bring him down to the woman. "Are you ok my musuko(son)?" The man asked.

Naruto looked up at the man as his eyes went wide, the man who stood before him was no other an the Yondiame Hokage.

* * *

Chapter's End

Omake 1: Plot Setup no Jutsu

"So mind explaining to me how a 12-year-old not even a genin yet managed to steal on of the most variable scrolls in the village while being guarded by ANBU?" The 3rd Hokage asked the Anbu guards.

"But sir he used the most powerful jutsu in the world!" One of the ANBU explained.

"And what would that be?"

"Plot Setup no Jutsu sir"

The 3rd's eyes went wide "A powerful jutsu indeed." He ask walking away, as the ANBU sighed in relief "Oh your all fired by the way" He said looking back.

The ANBU were shocked "Now what do we do?" One asked.

"We're filler characters with no names who stand in the background and do nothing with no lines, think he'll remember us?" One answered.

* * *

**AN:** Well there chapter 1 written, if there are still any errors in this I will get right on it. Anyway tell me what you think, Fav, Follow, and please Review, thank you.

**_Next Chapter-Family History And Secrets _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:Family History And Secrets_**

* * *

**Inside Of Kyubi's Seal**

Naruto couldn't believe the night he was having. First he failed the graduation exam again, then Mizuki tricks him into stealing the Forbibbion Scroll, he learns the Kyubi was sealed inside, meeting the Kyubi, and now this.

The Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's hero, and who people say is the strongest ninja ever was now standing before Naruto calling him his son.

The redhead woman then spoke up "Well Mianto-kun he's been though a lot tonight so he may be in shock." She explained.

The Yondiame looked at her "True Kushina-chan, guess this would be anyone's reaction." He said.

Naruto then stood up looking between the ex-kage and the woman and said "Are you really the Yondaime? And when you called me musuko did you mean that?" He asked.

Minato smiled and said "Yes Naruto I meant it, you are my musuko." He then pointed to Kushina "And this is your.."

"Mother" Kushina finished for him "It's so good to see you again my Naruto-chan."

Naruto had tears in his eyes "Okaa-san(Mother)?" He asked as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

Kushina smiled warmly at him "My little Naru-chan" She with tears also in her eyes. Naruto couldn't hold it anymore he leaped right onto Kushina hugging her tightly crying his eyes out as Kushina hugged back with just as much force. "My little boy you've grown so big" She said brushing his hair.

Minato smiled at the scene before him until he heard a dark voice. **"So your here too hmm Kushina?" **Kushina and Minato faced to turn Kyubi **"Well how about you come closer so I can rip you to pieces YONDAIME!" **He finished hitting his claw against the cage with his chakra flooding the sewer.

"Well it's nice to see you too Kyubi, while I wasn't looking forward to seeing you again I guess it was worth it to see my musuko again." Minato then walked to Naruto and Kushina "Well guess we should talk else were, he's a loud one." Kushina nodded still holding Naruto in her arms.

Kyubi's eyes went wide **"No!" **He screamed **"Naruto what about your revenge? Our revenge, OUR DEAL!" **

Minato then turned to the Kyubi "Sorry fox the deal is off." He said as the Namikaze family vanished.

**"NO! Damn so close" **Kyubi said calming down. **_"This isn't over yet Naruto, one day soon you well come for my power, you will be mine..."_**

**Inside A Different Part Of Naruto's Mind**

Naruto opened his watery eyes to see a completely white surrounding. "Here we can talk without Kyubi interrupting us." Naruto to see his parents smiling at him.

"Hey Oto-san" Naruto said in a low voice wiping the tears off his face.

"Hmm? Yes Naru...OW"

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled as she watched Naruto land a solid blow to Minato's gut.

"WHY!?" Naruto yelled as the two looked at him with a confused look "Why did you seal Kyubi in your own musuko, do you have any idea what my life's been like?" He asked as tears flowed down his face again "It's been a living hell! Everyone's hated me and treated me like a monster and I never knew why! I had no one, no friends, no one to take care of me no one" Naruto vision's started to blur due to his tears "And No one cared no one how I was treated, how I cared, no one cared if I lived or die! No one even called me by name, I was nothing and no one." Naruto then started to wipe his tears away "Now you two are here saying your parents and now I don't if I should happy, sad, or anger." Naruto finished crying freely, something he hasn't done in years.

"Naruto" Was all Kushina could say as she cried too.

Minato could only look down in shame, he ruined his own son's life. _"Damn it what happened, wasn't he seen as a hero? Where was Sarutobi?, Jiraiya?, or Kakashi? Why didn't they stop this?" _"Naruto" Minato started with a small smile "How old are you now?"

"12 almost 13" Naruto said though cries.

Minato looked up "12 almost 13? I see it must had been hard to not knew anything about your parents, and how you've grown up, I'm sorry truly I am but I knew only you could be strong enough to survive the life you were going to have." Naruto then looked up at his father "I believed in you the day since the day you were born."

"Really?" Naruto asked "But why?"

"Well you are my son after all and a parent should always have faith in their child no matter what." Minato finished with a smile.

"Hey don't forget he's my musuko too, ya know." Kushaina said.

Minato put his hands up saying "Hey don't worry Kushina I didn't forget you, fact he takes a lot after you." Minato stated.

Kushina put her arms under her chest "True." She said. "But I hoped you didn't come out to weird Naru-chan."

"Why do you keep calling me that Kaa-san?" I'm not a baby." Naruto questioned.

Kushina walked up and hugged him again "Maybe but you still my little boy to me."

Naruto started to blush "Oh come on "Kaa-san your embarrassing me." He said trying to pull away.

"Well it's also a parent's job to embarrass their kid when ever they get a chance." She laughing as Naruto joined in too.

Minato smiled at the scene. A mother and son bonding. _"If this could last forever." _He thought before speaking "Ok Naruto, enough laughing time for you to learn your family history starting with Kyubi's attack 12 years ago on October 10th." He said in a serious tone.

Naruto looked to his father and nodded.

Minato and Kushina went off to explain how a man with a masked man with Sharigan attacked Kushina after giving birth to him and went off to destroy Konoha while having the demon under his control. Minato said that he believes the man behind the mask was Uchiha Madara, because he was the only man in history to be able to control Kyubi with just his eyes. Kushina explained how she came from her now destroyed home Uzushiogakure to become the second Jinchuriki of Kyubi, Naruto was upset by this saying they used her, well she admit she was she told him her was still full of happiness. They even told Naruto the story of how they fell in love, it was quite embarrassing for they especially since Naruto was making jokes. After the jokes were over Minato finished his story telling Naruto that masked man by be the one to destroy this world and he believed Naruto be the one to stop him.

"You really think I can do it Oto-san? Save the whole world from that Madara guy and master Kyubi's power?"Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto otherwise I wouldn't have told you so." Minato said.

"Yea show them all Naruto-chan." Kushina said.

Naruto then frowned "But the hell the villagers put me though I don't know if I can forgive them."

"No one's asking you to forgive anyone Naruto, just prove them wrong about you, show them the difference between you and Kyubi." Minato finished.

Naruto looked between them and said "All right Oto-san I'll try."

Minato nodded his head "Good" He said as he noticed his hand was fading away.

"Minato, I think we're out of time." Kushina said as her lower body was fading.

Naruto's eyes went wide as tears were building up. "Come now Naruto don't be too sad." Minato started "I'm glad we got to see you again as a young man, glad we got to talk with you one last time before we go." He then smiled.

Kushian and Minato then hugged Naruto "Naruto-chan I wish we could stay, a least one of us could, I'm sorry that we have to leave you again." Kushian said bursting into tears "There's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to do with you I'm so sorry."

"Okaa-san, Oto-san it's fine really." Naruto said with a sad smile with a small tear in his right eye. "I've been fine all this time I'm not angry with guys I'm proud of who my Kaa-san was and that my Oto-san was Hokage, and I'm happy that I'm your musuko." He finished as Minato too cried.

"Naruto" He said "Go to the Naimkaze estate I'm sure Sarutobi will help you, you'll find everything you'll need there. I leave everything to you." He and Kushina lower bodies were now completely gone. "We love you Naruto now and forever."

"Give them hell Naruto-chan" Kushina said.

Naruto then looked at only their smiling heads left "Thank you, I will, and I love you guys too." Then Kushina and Minato were gone with nothing of them left.

Naruto then looked down sadness pouring in. _"It was as if I had found the one place I had belonged, and now it's gone." _He thought sadly. "But still I.." He paused and then pointed his thumb to his chest "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, my dream is to become Hokage and to surpass all those Hokages before my. And to become a stronger ninja then you Okaa-san, and an even bigger badass then you Oto-san watch me now, I follow the path I believe in to the END!" He finished with confidence. _"If that place where I belong is gone than I'll just make a new one, ya know."_

**Outside Of Naruto's Mind**

Iruka was still pinned against a tree pulling out the kunai when suddenly the Kyubi's chakra around Naruto was fading and Naruto stood a new. "Now Mizuki we end this." He said in a low tone.

* * *

**_Chapter 2's End_**.

Omake 2:Something like that

"Minato!" Kushina yelled as she finally saw her husband again after all this years.

"Kushina did you met him?" Minato asked.

"Yes I did, he hugged me as soon as he figured out who I was." Kushina cooed.

"He what?"

"And he said he loved me."

"He did?"

"Yes didn't he say it to you?"

Minato then remembered first getting punched in the gut by his son then remembered him saying he hated him. Minato's head then dropped looking away "Something like that." He said in a low depressed voice as Kushina's sweat dropped.

_**Next Chapter:Born A New**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:Born A New_**

* * *

As Kyubi's chakra faded away Naruto stood there looking at Mizuki "Now Mizuki we end this." He said in low but dangerous tone.

Mizuki's jaw dropped as he looked at Naruto. _"The hell happened to him?" _He thought as Iruka thought the same thing.

Naruto's body had when though some changes from the Kyubi's chakra. He now stood at least a few inches taller, his hair was now longer more wild and had red highlights in it, but the most surprising was what was hanging out behind him, a red-orange 2 foot long tail swinging back and forth. Naruto then took a look at himself but not too surprised at what he saw. _"So this is what Oto-san meant by redesigning the seal." _He thought thinking back.

**_Flashback _**

Minato placed his hand on Naruto's stomach saying "Now then Naruto I'm to give you something, call it a really late birthday present"

Naruto had a confused look on his face as Minato continued on "You see Naruto not all of Kyubi was sealed into you only half." Naruto was now in shock "See it was impossible for me to be able to seal that much chakra at one time, so I used another jutsu the Reaper Death Seal to split the Kyubi in half and sealed that half into myself." He finished.

Naruto then asked "So your giving me the other half?" He questioned as Minato nodded.

"But your body may go though some changes, because I'm sealing the other half into a different part of your body right into your own chakra network." Minato explained.

Naruto then had a scared look on his face, he was already the village freak he didn't want to look the part too. Kushina saw this and said "Don't worry Naruto-chan you all ways be beautiful to me." She said smiling.

Naruto then nodded as Minato redid the seal.

**_Flashback End_**

Mizuki then spoke up "Well looks the Kyubi's taken over, but don't worry I'm on your side" He said extending his hand out toward the village "Well here you go, go have your revenge KILL THEM ALL!" He said with a crazed smile.

Naruto then closed his eyes taking a deep breathe thinking of Minato and Kushina. "Yea I probably should go take my revenge" Started but then opened his eyes looking at Mizuki with a smile "But that's what a demon would do, but I'm no demon No! I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage of Konoha and the Jinchuriki of Kyubi and I'm proud of it!" He finished with great pride.

Mizuki then got a worried look on his face _"Damn he was suppose to go on a rampage with Kyubi's power while I got away with the scroll, this isn't good and the someone's had to had felt that huge burst of chakra he let out." _Mizuki then shook his head _"Wait a minute what am I thinking, all I have to do is kill him and blame it on it all on Iruka yea! I can take on some Academy drop out Kyubi or no Kyubi!" _Mizuki then took a huge shuriken off his back and aimed at Iruka "You can die first DEMON LOVER!" He yelled as he tossed the shuriken.

Iruka closed his eyes as he waited for the worst but it never came as Naruto stopped the huge shuriken with his tail. Naruto's eyes turned blood red **"If you ever touch my sensei I'll kill you!" **He said in a demon voice.

Mizuki even though scared yelled out "Come on Kyubi! Show me what you can do!" He then threw the second shuriken only for it to be blocked by Naruto throwing the first shuriken.

"Pathetic!" Naruto yelled out making a single hand sign "I'll show you what I 'Naruto' can do! Thanks to you Mizuki! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then suddenly the forest was filled with Naruto's shadow clones, there to a least a 100 of them.

Mizuki's eyes when wide with fear "What are you? Naruto? Kyubi? What!?"

Naruto then laughed "No fool I am a Namikaze!" He said as all of his clones jumped and beat the crap out of Mizuki has his screams of pain filled the night air.

**One Beating Later**

Mizuki was on the ground cold with a small pool of blood around his face. "Maybe I over did a little." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Iruka was in shock at what he witnessed before him, here the dead last loser just pulled off a high level Kinjutsu, one that only the Hokage and a hand full of Shinobi can do. _"I'm starting to believe he could really become Hokage one day, but for now he deserves this." _He thought as he called Naruto "Naruto come here real quick." Naruto turned to Iruka and asked him what he needed, Iruka smiled "Close your eyes it's a surprise."

Naruto did as he was told as he felt something around his forehead as Iruka said he could open his eyes. Naruto looked to see Iruka smiling at him with no headband as Naruto felt his new forehead protector on his head. Tears of happiness were building up "Sensei? You mean I passed?"

Iruka nodded "Yes for mastering an advanced jutsu as well as defeating Mizuki I pass you, your now an official Genin."

Naruto called his name as he hugged the man as ANBU fell down from the scene. Them and nearly ever Shinobi felt the massive wave of chakra Naruto put out earlier.

One ANBU stepped forward "Iruka-san, Naruto the Hokage would to have a word with you too." Said a purple haired ANBU.

Naruto got off of Iruka as he nodded and helped Iruka up. _"Me and you are going to have a long and nice talk Ojii-san."_

**In The Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out the window at the village. A full hour and still no word on Naruto, he too felt the huge chakra spark as he felt a familiar chakra. The Kyubi's. _"Oh Minato, Kushina I shouldn't had let it get this far." _He thought as he feared the worst.

"Hey Ojii-san" Sarutobi jumped as he heard a familiar voice, and only one person called him by that name.

He turned to see Naruto with Iruka with his personal ANBU guards. Sarutobi's face brightened up "Naruto-kun, Iruka your safe!" As he stepped to Naruto who was frowning at the old kage. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" He questioned.

Naruto looked to Sarutobi "Ojii-san mind if the ANBU leave for a bit there's something I wanted to talk to you about, with Iruka-sensei." He said swinging his tail back and forth.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and watched his tail move, wait a minute a tail? Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he noticed Naruto's growth and the red highlights in his hair. _"What happened?" _The Sandaime then looked at the ANBU and nodded to them as they vanished.

Naruto looked Sarutobi in the eyes "So tell me something Hokage-sama" Sarutobi and Iruka gasped they never heard Naruto call him by that name before "Just when were you going to tell me the Kyubi was sealed into me?" He questioned.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto _"Guess he knows, well it would be hard not to." _"I was going to tell you I thought you could handle it and prove that you would use that power to seek revenge." He answered.

Naruto replied "So what after I became a Genin or later?"

"Yes around that time, I'm sorry Naruto I didn't want you to.."

"I honesty don't want to hear any of that" He cut off Sarutobi "You allowed me not to know what was inside of me and not only that you let the whole village know, I was hated and I didn't even know why."

Sarutobi was taken back by this never has he heard Naruto talk in such disrespect to him "I tried to keep it a secret but word had gotten out that really happened to Kyubi I made a law forbidding anyone from talking about it but I guess that didn't stop them from hating you." He looked down in shame "Please forgive me."

Naruto then nodded "I understand, I don't blame you Ojii-san I never did and I still don't" He then closed his eyes "Ok now here's my second question, who were my parents?" He asked.

_"Why is he asking at a time like this?" _Sarutobi questioned "Well as I told you before" He started "I do not know just who they were, you were just the only child born that night."

"Really no records of them at all?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No they were lost." Now he was getting nervous.

Naruto sighed "I figured as much, ok Ojii-san let me ask why didn't you tell me my father was the Yondaime Hokage, and my mother was the Kyubi's Jinchuriki before me." He finished with venom in his words.

Sarutobi stopped breathing and looked at Naruto with wide eyes "How do you.."

"Answer the question, Ojii-san" Naruto said with just as much anger in voice as before.

"Naruto I'm sorry I just couldn't" Sarutobi said trying to reason with the young boy.

"That's not an answer! Tell me WHY!" Naruto said becoming more angry.

"Naruto.."

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Iruka said gasping at Naruto's disrespect towards the village leader.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HATE YOUR OWN FAMILY!" Sarutobi said finally snapping "I thought if you learned at the wrong time you might hate your father and want revenge against me or the village." Sarutobi said in a defeated voice.

Naruto then took a deep breath "So is that why, I mean did you have to hide from me for so long?" He asked in a calm voice. "But then again I was close to releasing Kyubi for revenge, so I guess you were right."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto "I was meaning to ask you, just what happened in the forest?"

Naruto then looked at Iruka and the Hokage "Ok listen because I only want to say this once." Naruto then went on to tell the two just happened when Naruto met Kyubi and of the secrets Minato and Kushina told him of that night of Kyubi's attack. "My father said that a masked man with Sharingan was controlling Kyubi he was the true mastermind."

Sarutobi nodded _"Was this the Uchiha's first attack? That would explain why most were gone from the village."_ "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't tell you and you had to go though of this just to learn about your family. But understand I can't let that information to reach the public, especially other nations like Iwa and Kumo." Naruto nodded understanding just what he meant thinking about Kushina's kidnaping and the war story Minato told him "Also I didn't want you to grow up spoiled not understanding the meaning of hard work, having thing given to you instead of earned." Sarutobi explained.

"I see" Naruto started "Ojii-san it's fine really I understand now I guess my life may had been easier but I could had came out a horrible person. I guess I did learn some import lessons as a Jinchuriki so I guess that could make up for it." Naruto then smiled "As for my dream I still want to be Hokage, and I won't give up on changing the village's view on me." He finished in a happy tone.

Sarutobi and Iruka too smiled "I'm glad to hear that Naruto-kun." The Sandaime said.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi "Now Ojii-san my dad said something about the Namikaze Estate? Mind telling me what that is?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi then looked at Naruto then went to into his desk to get a key and threw it to Naruto "Here are the keys, the Namikaze Estate is located near the clans households it was your father and mothers home." Sarutobi then went off to explain just what was inside that Estate.

**Later That Night With Naruto**

"So this Estate has a lot of secrets hmm? Guess I'll knew tomorrow." Naruto said walking home talking to himself. He then felt like he was being watched so he looked at a roof top near by and saw no one. _"Guess I'm more tired than I thought." _He continued to walk home.

In the distance two figures were watching Naruto "Well seems like your plan failed" Came a soft voice **"So what now?" **Came a darker voice but from the said figure.

"Now we watch him, I thought he'd go mad and unleash Kyubi leave to my old sensei to make a safe proof for the seal." The second figure then began to vanish in a swirl. "Uzumaki Naruto you've sparked my interest!" He said as he disappeared.

* * *

**_Chapter 3's End_**

Omake 3:The Hokage is getting old

"Damn you" The Sandaime Hokage cursed "You have done nothing but caused me and many before me to suffer!" He said in an anger voice "But no more, now I will defeat you here and today. TAKE THIS Katon:Dragon Flame Bomb!" He yelled as he shot a huge fire ball at his mortal enemy "YES BURN YOU BASTARD BURN! HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAH!" The old man then started laughing like a mad man.

The ANBU just watched as the Hokage burned his paperwork "You knew I think the Hokage is getting old" One said as the Hokage continued to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:Earning A Name**_

* * *

"Well this is it I guess is it." Naruto said as he looked at the clan estate he was standing in front of. It was as big as any other clan estate with 'Namikaze' written in kanji.

"Wow you really live here boss!?" asked Sarutobi Konohamaru the boy standing with Naruto.

"No well at least not now." Naruto thought thinking back to last night to this morning.

_**Flashback**_

Sarutobi had just handed Naruto the keys as he began to smoke his pipe "There have been many who have tried to break in and steal your father's secrets for their own gain from his old home."

Naruto then gave him a questionable look "So the place is what ruined or something?" Naruto asked.

"No not at all just really dusty after all no one has lived in there for 12 years so it might need some improvement. Anyway you can't start living there yet not until you've changed your name. But I can allow you to into your parent's vault where all of their secrets are hidden." Sarutobi explained.

"Cool, but wait why didn't someone rob the volt yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well being the genius your father set up a special blood seal that can only be opened with his blood, your mother's, or now your own." Sarutobi explained.

"Wow well guess I should wait until tomorrow to try it out right?" The Sandaime nodded "Ok fine with me I need a good night's sleep." Naruto said as exited the office back to his home. "I'll keep to the shadows for now so no one else notices the new features, later sensei, Ojii-san." With that said he left.

Iruka looked at the Hokage and said "So if all this is true than that means Konoha's hero son was treated like nothing for his whole life right?"

"Yes if you look at it that way." Sarutobi said back.

"Well then this village has a lot to answer for soon." Iruka said a bit anger.

"Yes they will when the time comes." Sarutobi said as he got up "Now let's get you to the medical crop to fix you up as I call back the Shinobi."

_**Flashback End**_

"Wow this place is really dusty." Konohamaru said as Naruto opened the front door.

"Well no ones lived here for years I'm not too surprised." Naruto said as he looked around. _"Ok Oto-san here did you hide it?" _Naruto thought as he saw scratches on the wall and what looked like burn marks. "Damn thieves." He said under his breath.

"HEY! BOSS! I think I found something it looks important." Konohamaru shouted while Naruto was worried that someone would hear them.

_"Damn it he's goin blow our cover. Why I'd take him along again? Oh right cause now I'm his so-called teacher and he's now my student." _Naruto thought as he remembered how he got here.

_**Flashback**_

"YAWN" Naruto said as he awoke "Damn did I need that, but this tail makes sleeping kind of uncomfortable, oh well I'll get used to it I hope." Naruto then got out of bed and said "Well guess I should get ready for the day." Then Naruto remembered today he as to have his first picture taken as a Shinobi. "Oh yea I almost forgot well." Naruto then got an evil smile on his face. "Well since I'm dropping the act of a fool I should go out with something to be remembered by."

Later Naruto was in front of a photographer telling him to take his picture already.

"Look kid do you really want me to take your picture like that?" The photographer told him.

"Yea come on and take it already."

"Fine but if the Hokage tells you to take it again don't blame me." With that he took the picture with Naruto covered in makeup.

And just like the photographer said the Hokage was not pleased.

"Take it again" He said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him as if he was insane. "No way do you have any idea how long it took just to get ready I'm not doing it again." Naruto said pouting.

"Naruto we can't even tell who you are you must take it again!"

Naruto then put his arms across his chest "I'm not doing it!" He protested.

"Fine then no becoming an official Genin tomorrow!" Sarutobi said sounding as if he won.

Naruto than got up and yelled "Transform! Sexy Jutsu!"

Suddenly Naruto transformed into a sexy young blond teen "Pretty please Hokage-sama." He/she said an a sexy voice.

The Hokage's jaw dropped to the floor as he flipped back in his chair with a massive bloody nose.

Naruto began to laugh "Ha ha the same thing happened with Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he turned back to normal.

The Sandaime got back up saying "Sigh, well Naruto-kun I was hoping that after last night's events you would had matured a bit but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh come Ojii-san that was pretty funny and besides I haven't completely changed." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

He sighed at his "I figured as much, well any you can go to the estate today and into the vault, but be quick I don't want anyone to see you."

"Ok got it."

"Also I don't want to use any of your father's most famous Jutsus just yet but then again they might be to advance for you to master on your own after all most of your father's Jutsus were A and S ranks." Sarutobi said.

"Ok so what I can't master any?" Naruto wondered.

"I might though knew someone who can help you."

"YOUR MINE NOW OLD MAN!" A voice interrupted as the door slid open. "I'LL DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE...OH!" The voice reviled to be a boy no older than 8 who had fallen to the ground. "Aww that hurt."

_"Who is this kid?" _Naruto thought as his sweat dropped.

_"My grandson another headache" _Sarutobi thought as he lowered his hat.

"Are you ok Omago-sama(Honorable Grandson) ?" A man with black shades said as he ran into the room.

"Something tapped me" The boy said as he looked around the room "It was you" He yelled as he pointed to Naruto "You tapped me!"

"What you tapped on your own two legs idiot!" Naruto said as he gripped the kid by the neck.

"PUT HIM DOWN HE'S THE OMAGO-SAMA OF THE SANDAIME HOKAGE!" The man with shades shrieked.

"The grandson of the old man?" Naruto asked.

_"That's it now he'll back off just like the rust." _The boy thought "What's the matter? I thought you where going to hit me or something are you afraid that the Sandaime is my grandfather!"

Naruto then got angry by the comment. "I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Naruto said as he hit the boy in the head knocking him to the ground.

_"Wow he's different from the others." _The boy thought as he hit the ground.

The man with the shades had his mouth on the floor as Naruto left the room as if he did nothing.

A little later the boy was up again while the man with the shaded man lectured him. "Now Omago-sama you must not get involved with trouble makers like that boy. Just listen to me and you'll be Hokage in no time. Ok Omago-sama?" He finished with no answer back. "Omago-sama?" He than saw the boy was gone. "What where'd he go?"

"I think with Naruto but I have no idea where their going though." Sarutobi answered.

"With Naruto!? That's terrible!" The shaded man said as he ran out the room. Leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts.

_"Naruto wouldn't teach him anything to bad would he?"_

**With Naruto**

_"Ok it looks like no one has said anything about me yet." _Naruto thought as he walked down the streets of Konoha. _"But it's not like they ever really paid attention to me anyway." _Naruto then turned around. _"Ok time to get rid of this kid." _"You can come out now I know your there."

"You saw though my disguise nice work boss." The boy from earlier said as he reviled himself from his hiding spot. "Ok your my teacher and I'm your student." He said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto was dumbfounded. "What are you talking about kid?"

"I saw that Sexy Jutsu you used on the old man, please you have to teach it to me please!" The boy said begging at the end.

Naruto sighed "Look...hmm..wait what's your name kid?"

"Konohamaru" The boy answered

"Right, listen Konohamaru I can't help you right now, I'm really busy."

"Please! The trainer I have now sucks I need someone strong like you to train me!" The boy got his knees "Please teach me!"

Naruto couldn't help but see himself in the boy. He remembered what it was like when no one ever wanted to help him with his training, and how the Academy teachers would refuse him every time he asked. _"Damn it all, it's not like I can just say no to him." _Naruto thought hard until he said "Fine I'll teach you that one Jutsu after I pick up a few things from somewhere come on..."

_**Flashback End**_

"Ok Konohamaru that you'd find?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but it's like a huge golden door thing down there." Konohamaru explained.

"Down there?" Naruto then looked. "A basement?" He questioned.

Naruto finally found what he was looking for. It was the Namikaze volt, it was gold-plated and had some blood around it.

"I guess they tried to use their own blood fools." Naruto said as he put his hand on the vault. "Now lets see there's the seal." Naruto then bit his thumb and put it to the seal.

Then suddenly the volt opened. 'Yea here we go!" Naruto said in a happy tone.

"Wow you did it boss!" Konohamaru said sounding just as happy.

The volt opened to revile scrolls, special kunai, clothes and much more.

"Hey boss look." Konohamaru said as he pointed to a sword.

"A sword but Oto-san didn't know Kenjustu did he? No must had been Kaa-san's." Naruto walked up to get a better look at the blade. 'Zangetsu' was written above the sword. "Maybe I can use after I find a someone who knows how to use swords." Naruto said walking to the scrolls "Alright I can't use Oto-san's must powerful Ninjustus yet but what's this." Naruto said as he grabbed a scroll with and the Uzumaki clan sign on it. "_Looks pretty cool." _ "Ok come on Konohamaru were going to research a bit before we go into training you to master the Sexy Jutsu." Naruto said as they left and he sealed the vault off again. _"I'll come back later." _He thought.

**Later that Day**

"Why the hell do they only beat me up?" Naruto asked looking beaten up. He and Konohamaru had done some research on the female body and well it didn't end to well, for Naruto at least.

"Sorry." Konohamaru said "It's because the Sandaime is my grandpa. That's all everyone sees my as the 'Omago-sama' no one sees the real me." He than put a determined face on and said "That's why I have to become Hokage so people will finally know the real me."

_"Wow he's just like me, we share the same goal." _Naruto started to laugh saying "You really think you can become Hokage now? "

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Konohamaru yelled.

"No, you can't." Naruto started "See to become Hokage you need first be a well-known and respected Shinobi, plus you need to know tons of Jutsus, and Konohamaru quit trying to attack your grandpa ok."

"Why if I beat him I'm Hokage right?" Konohamaru asked.

"Wrong, just because your stronger than the Hokage doesn't make you Hokage, remember this there are no short cuts to becoming Hokage." Naruto answered with a smile.

After Naruto was done, Konohamaru had felt like someone had finally explained to him of how you can truly become Hokage. "Ok I think I understand now." He said smiling "Now lets master the Sexy Jutsu!" he said with confident in his voice.

_"That's my student." _Naruto thought happily as he looked upon Konohamaru with pride. "Ok lets began."

An hour later Konohamaru had improved a bit but he had still yet to get the hang of it. Meanwhile Naruto had opened up the Uzumaki scroll and was currently reading it. It contained a lot of information on his clan, like their history, fighting styles, and Jutsus. "Let's see what we got..hmm..." Naruto said.

"Hey boss what you got there?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh this is a scroll with some info on my clan the Uzumakis." Naruto explained.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice interrupted. Reviling to be the shaded man from earlier. "Now then Omago-sama your coming with me." He said as he glared at Naruto.

_"That look." _Naruto thought as he glared back.

"Now com along Omago-sama we're going!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you I'm staying here to learn some real Jutsus!" Konohamaru yelled back.

"Listen Omago-sama I am an elite Jonin and if you stay with me I'll tell you all the short cuts to becoming Hokage." The man said smiling.

"Like there are any short cuts." Naruto interrupted "Becoming Hokage takes years of hard work, you can't just bypass it cause if you do you won't know what it means to be Hokage."

"QUIET YOU!" The man yelled "What would you know of being Hokage!"

"I know, I know more about how to become Hokage than you." Naruto said back.

"Please why don't go back to the hole you crawled out of." The man said as he grabbed Konohamaru "Your coming with me NOW!"

"No way take this!" Konohamaru said as he transformed in to a sexy 20-year-old "Sexy Justu" he said in his new female form.

The shaded mouth flew open "WHAT TRASH JUTSU IS THIS!?"

"Hey why is he still up?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because I am above this pathetic Jutsu, I mean really it's an E rank maybe even lower it's useless in battle." The man then looked at Naruto "Then again it is your Jutsu so I'm not surprised at all."

_"That's it I've had enough of this guy." _Naruto thought _"I could kick his ass easily, or better yet I can try my new trick too." _"Yea."

Naruto then summoned 20 shadow clones "Alright asshole you better get ready!"

"HA I see so you're a complete loser like I've heard about, but to you think you can defeat me Ebisu the Elite?" Ebisu as he laughed more.

"Oh please you may act big but in reality your just some pervert and I'm going to prove it!" Naruto said back "Now Transform!"

Suddenly all 20 clones transformed into naked blonde teens with clouds around them. "Harem Jutsu." They said as they grabbed Ebisu.

Ebisu couldn't even move as he had his mouth open and a huge nose blood. "Now to end this!" Naruto's clones said as they started punch Ebisu as he blown away "Yea nailed it!" Naruto cheered.

"All man I couldn't even beat that stupid trainer of mine." Konohamaru pouted.

"Wow he sucked the Harem Jutsu was enough to defeat him, I didn't even need to use the, but still a nice test run." Naruto said "And Konohamaru I'm proud of you." He said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"What why?" Konohamaru asked confused.

"Because you took a stand against your crappy teacher, your on the road to becoming a Shinobi. Now look there's going to be a time when we both will want the seat of Hokage and when that day comes we'll fight for it." Naruto then looked up to the shy and said "Remember Konohamaru a Shinobi goes down the path that's been set for them, but for Shinobi that become Hokage set their own path." With that said he walked away.

Konohamaru was stunned by this. _"Boss" _He thought "I will boss, I will make my own path!"

**Later**

_"Ok its time to stop this I've had enough of stalkers for today." _Naruto thought as he vanished.

_"What? Where'd you go Naruto-kun?" _Thought a young Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata was very worried about Naruto the past two days, last she heard he was the only one who failed and Hinata she might never see Naruto again.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind her.

"Epp!" Hinata shrieked as she jumped away.

"What are you doing following me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh." Hinata started now was her chance "I...hmm..wanted to...hmm..ask you some...thing." Hinata manged to get out.

Naruto gave her a look "And what would that be?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Hinata blushed and said "How are you..hmm..taller? And did you hmm dye your hair?"

Naruto eyes went wide and he was becoming nervous. _"Crap she noticed?" _He thought. "Well you see I...training! Yea training I learned a Jutsu to make me look older to look cooler haha and I thought I'd try something new ya know." Naruto said Naruto turned around and said "Well I really got to go!, See yea Hinata." Naruto said quickly and ran.

Hinata then chased after Naruto "Wait Naruto-kun!" She said while grabbing his arm.

Naruto was caught off guard and when Hinata grabbed him he turned and fell right on top of her. "You ok Hinata?" He asked as they were on the ground.

Hinata's body temperature increased as and her whole face became red as her heart raced. _"Naruto-kun, he's so close!" _She thought.

Naruto noticed her red face "You ok your whole face is red are you sick or something?" He asked as he put his hand over her forehead. That was more than enough as Hinata fainted under him. "Crap Hinata! Hinata!" He said as he panicked. "Damn can't just leave her here." He then picked up Hinata and walked to his apartment.

**Later at Naruto's Apartment**

Hinata had awakened in bed and her head to a pillow, she noticed thought it didn't feel like her bed. "Wait this isn't my room." She said as she got up and peeked out the bedroom. She had stop breathing at what she saw.

Naruto was sitting in his living room reading scrolls with his tail out. "Damn when's she going to wake up alright it fells pretty weird having a girl sleeping in my bed." Naruto mumbled.

Hinata gasp loudly then Naruto heard her and he wrapped his tail around his waist to hide it and started to make his way to the bedroom. Hinata panicked and went back near the bed. When Naruto came it looked like she just had woken up.

"Well nice to see you up Hinata." Naruto said grinning.

Hinata blushed "Thank you Naruto-kun...hmm..how'd we get here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then scratched his head going though his wild blonde red hair "Oh well you see when I saw you passed out I know I can't just leave you there so I thought it be best to take you here." Naruto answered.

"Oh I see." Hinata then got up and said "Thank you very much Naruto-kun but...I have to be going now before my Oto-san starts to worry." Hinata running past Naruto saying "See you later...hm..maybe, bye Naruto-kun." With that said she was gone running as fast as she could.

"Wow that was weird." Naruto said letting his tail back out "Well as much as I like company I'm glad she left so soon, this tail has really been getting on my nervures, oh well back to training!" Naruto said picking the scroll back up. _"I really hope she saw nothing." _He thought preparing for the next day.

* * *

_**Chapter's End**_

Omake 4:I am your brother

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto yelled at the stranger in his home. Right after Hinata felt some guy with weird armor came in though the roof.

"What you don't remember my? I'm your brother Raditz! And you are a saiyan Kakarot!" Raditz said smirking. "Now come we must destroy the humans of his world!"

Naruto's sweat dropped "I think you got the wrong guy and Anime."

"But you have a tail!"

"Fox tail."

"Oh" Raditz said "I'm still destroying your planet." Naruto's sweat dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

You know I've really haven't had much to say in my AN's like I used to in the past chapters, but let me make somethings clear. No there will not be any Team 7 bashing, Kakashi wont be a crap teacher and favor Sasuke, Sakura wont be a loud annoying and unless fan girl, and Sasuke wont be a complete emo prick. Also some fanfics I read have Naruto become like a genius and make him super strong and act like a different person after 1 or 2 days. Like really? Then he gets over his crush for Sakura and notices Hinata so fast its unreal, oh and of course Kiba is a jealous boyfriend. Not saying I've never read a good fanfic with those themes but it wont be in mine well for the most part. And no OP Naruto who wins all of his fights without really trying and knows a 100 jutsus, but then again I was going to do that but now I'm going have Naruto have some realistic development.

* * *

**_Chapter 5:A They Were Team 7_**

* * *

_"Well I have to say that clone I sent has some good taste"_ Naruto thought happily as he walked to the Academy in his new outfit. Yesterday Naruto had sent a clone to look for something new to wear since after his sudden growth his orange jumpsuit was becoming rather tight and uncomfortable on him. And his clone found the perfect replacement. He now wore navy blue pants and a navy blue light weight open jacket with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, and a sleeveless orange shirt with dark blue Shinobi saddles. Also he had his tail wrapped around the pants as if it was a belt and his shirt was long enough to hide it perfectly. Naruto even wore a necklace he found in the vault, it was a Uzumaki swirl with a golden chain. He looked up to see he was at the Academy _"Show Time!"_ He thought.

Naruto had noticed all the looks he was getting. They weren't dirty look more like surprised looks from nearly everyone he walked by. Some wondered why he was here because they heard he failed, while others wondered what happened to his height and hair. Even though Naruto cut off his side burns he left the rest alone, and he even brushed most of his extra hair on his left side covering over his headband a bit. To Naruto he really didn't feel any different but to others he looked more mature.

Naruto had arrived to the classroom and sit at the same table of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke looked over to Naruto. _"The hell? What's up with him he looks a little different." _Sasuke thought before shrugging it off.

Shikamaru had walked in about to take his seat when he saw Naruto "Naruto what are you doing here? This is for people who graduated not drop-outs." He said to the blond.

Naruto gave Shikamaru an annoyed look "Oh yea? Will do you see the headband Shikamaru?" Naruto replied back pointing to his forehead. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and went to take his seat.

_"So you did pass Naruto-kun." _Thought a Hinata who was sitting a far from Naruto. She remembered what she saw in his apartment yesterday promising to herself not to say anything to anyone. _"I will find out that happened to you Naruto-kun that's a promise to myself." _Hinata thought with determination.

After a few minutes the room was being more full, Naruto had heard a few comments about him with his advanced hearing. Since he gained Kyubi's other half he noticed his senses were above advance for normal people anyway.

"Hey did you see Naruto? God I wonder that happened." A random student said.

"Wow that guy really is a monster like my Kaa-san said." Said another student with a little fear in her voice.

A few good and well mostly bad, Naruto's ears had then picked up on a few girls having a conversion about him.

"Hey you'd see Naruto?"

"Yea earlier so?"

"Does it look...well I don't know kind of hot."

"What!?" One girl said a little above a whisper "Well I guess he's kind of cute."

"Yea I think I might go over and maybe say hi real quick." One said blushing.

Naruto smiled at hearing this but soon her friend said something to take Naruto out of his dream land.

"WHAT!? Do you really want to be seen around him!?" One asked surprised.

"Oh..yea right...sorry."

One snorted "I bet he just dyed his hair just to look cool like Sasuke-kun."

"True he always did like attention." One replied.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown. He chuckled to himself thinking how could he forget no one would ever want to be seen near him. Despite that Naruto was determined to change how people viewed him starting today.

"I WIN!" Naruto picked his head up to see a tried Yamanaka Ino and his crush Haruno Sakura but panting heavily.

"I win forehead!" Ino said though breaths.

"No way Ino-pig!" Sakura said back.

The two then started an argument about who should sit next to Sasuke. Naruto just shook his head at how amazed he was that nearly ever girl in class was arguing about this. _"Maybe they should take being a Kunoichi more seriously, honestly I think the only one not arguing about who gets to near Sasuke right now is Hinata" _Naruto thought still watching the fighting females. He then looked up at Hinata who had been staring at him the whole time, for a moment their eyes met before Hinata blushed and turned away.

After about 15 minutes later Sakura had managed to get her seat next to Sasuke while completely blowing off Naruto when he said hello. Then Iruka walked in "Good morning class." He started "It's been a great 4 years, it feels just yesterday you were all just starting now look at you all." "Anyway we will now spilt you all into teams of 3 with a Jonin sensei." Iruka explained.

_"That means I could be on a team with SASUKE!"_ Nearly every girl thought.

_"A three-man team? That will just slow me down." _Sasuke thought unhappy about this.

_"A three-man team? Hmm well this is going to be a ton of fun!" _Naruto thought he knew who ever was going to be on his team there might be some problems.

Iruka when down the list "Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." He finished.

_"Yah! I got Sakura-chan on my team, oh yea and Sasuke-teme too ." _Naruto looked at his new team mates and saw Sakura looking mad but also happy too. For a moment Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eye but then turned back to window. _"Great well this is going to be fun"_

Hinata looked a little depressed _"So I wont be on the same team as Naruto-kun"_

Sakura then stood up "Wait Iruka-sensei I thought Naruto had failed to graduate? Why is he here?" She questioned.

"Yea and why does he get to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun!" Said a female student.

The whole classroom filled with whispers and Naruto had heard them all but stayed quiet. Iruka then spoke up "Naruto is a special case he, as of why is on yours and Sasuke's team is because we put together the dead last and the rookie of the year to balance the team out."

Sakura then sat down looking at Naruto who smiled at her and she only frowned and turned away. _"Yea lots of fun." _Naruto thought.

**Later**

Sakura was searching for Sasuke, she figured maybe they could have lunch together since they were on the same team when Naruto had ran up to her. "What do you want?" Sakura said clearly annoyed.

Naruto backed up a little "I thought maybe since were on the same team we could have lunch together."

"Naruto your annoying." Sakura said as she walked off to find her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. "All I did was ask if she wanted to eat lunch with me." Naruto said as he frowned and turned to go to Ichiraku. _"Man this sucks."_

**Later In The Classroom**

Naruto was walking back and forth "Where the hell is he?" Naruto said as he looked outside the classroom.

"Just sit down and shut up Naruto how do you think we feel!" Sakura yelled with annoyance in her voice.

They had been waiting for their Jonin sensei for nearly 2 hours now. "Well you know what he going to pay for being so late." Naruto said as he got an eraser and put it on the top of the door so if it opened the eraser would fall.

Sasuke finally spoke for the first in an hour "He's a Jonin an elite you really think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke said as the door opened.

The eraser fell on a silver-haired Jonin with his right eye covered by his headband. He picked the eraser and said "Well from my first impression of you guys, I hate you already." He stated in a dull voice.

_"Great."_

_"Damn you Naruto-baka!"_

_"Well and a Fuck You TOO! One Eye! I"_

The three thought as the Jonin then got their attention "Roof top 5 minutes." The Jonin said.

**Roof Top**

Once everyone was on the roof the Jonin said "Ok now that we're all here maybe we should get to know on another." The Jonin said "So why don't we start." He said pointing to Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well things like your likes and dislikes, your hobby, and your hopes and dreams." The Jonin answered.

"Well why don't you go first so we can have an idea." Sakura asked.

"Oh me will I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you. I have lots of hobbies, and dreams for the future well never really thought about them." He finished shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that didn't help all we did was learn his name." Sakura said to Naruto.

Kakashi looked to the Genin "Ok pinky you first then." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sakura.

"Oh ok." Sakura started "I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are..well..the person I like is..." Sakura said while blushing and giggling.

"Things you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone expected Naruto to flip out but he stay silent much to everyone's surprise. _"Interesting"_ Kakashi thought making a mental, he heard what happened with that Mizuki business and the Hokage told him Naruto was now different but now had seen it for himself. "Ok how about you next blondie." He said pointing to Naruto this time.

Naruto was a little effected by what Sakura said but brushed it off "Right my name is Nami..I mean Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen, gardening from time to time, I dislike bully and power-hungry bastards, my hobbies are pranking and trying new types of ramen, and finally my dream is change the village's view about me and to become Hokage!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi took note of Naruto's slip up but ignored it for now "I see, alright you in the middle your last."

Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eyes "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like a lot of things, but I hate a lot of things, I don't really have a hobby, and my dream I will make a reality. I'll rebuild my clan and kill a curtain man."

_"As I thought."_

_"Sasuke-kun is so cool!"_

_"Geez drama queen much, but I wonder who is that man he's talking about?"_

Kakashi spoke up "Ok now what we know each other better we're going to do a little test."

"A test?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded "Yes a survival test."

'But sensei we already did that kind of stuff in the Academy!" Sakura explained.

Kakashi chuckled a little "Yes true but it will be a test unlike anyone you've had so far. It will be you three vs. me."

Sasuke's eye brows rise "What do you mean?"

"You find out tomorrow meet me at training ground #3 at 8am." He then formed a single hand sign "Oh and don't eat anything or else you'll throw it up." With that he was gone.

**Training Ground #3; 10:30**

The newly formed we're now beginning to wonder if their sensei said to meet at a different place because it was nearly 3 hours pasted the time he said to meet. Suddenly Kakashi appeared "YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Kakashi scratched his head "Well you see a black cat crossed my path so had to take the long way." He explained only to be called a liar. Now Kakashi was serious "Ok listen up because by the end of this test you three may no longer Shinobi."

Now that got their attention. "Wait what's that mean?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's face darken out of all of those who graduated this year we'll only be taking in 9 Genins the rest will ne sent back for another year."

"But all those tests we took to graduate didn't that mean we're now Genin!?" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi only shacked his head "No that was to see if the person has the ability to become Genin, but now I your sensei will see if you have what it takes to become official Shinobi, oh and by the way the chances of you failing are 66% and I've never passed a single team before."

The three Genin became pale. _"66%!? And he's never passed a team before! So even if I did pass before now I still would have had a chance of failing! Damn it! Why do I have to get the hardest sensei!" _Naruto thought with anger. _"I've been set back too much to be stopped now!" _He then gripped his fist.

Kakashi then pulled out two bells "We'll be using this to do the test. You have until noon to get a bell from me if you don't then you fail, plain and simple." He explained to the three.

Sakura's eyes went wide "But sensei there's only two."

"Well then I guess the one who does get the bell will b going back?" Kakashi answered. "Now come at mw this the very intent to kill me or you'll never get a bell. Now when I say start we began."

Naruto was more than ready as he put on his new fingerless black combat gloves.(AN: For image search up Cole MacGrath's gloves form Infamous 1) Kakashi raised his hand "BEGAN!" He yelled. _"Well they know how to hide." _Kakashi then noticed Naruto was the only one not hiding and was standing right of him.

"You and me here and now come on!" Naruto yelled pointing to Kakashi.

Kakashi's sweat dropped "You know compared to the other your pretty weird." He commented

Naruto snorted "I'm not going hide! That's boring I'd much prefer to go head on with my opponents." Naruto then went into his Taijutsu stance. He had his legs spread apart with his right hand pulled into a fist and left hand in front of him open.

"Things like that would get you killed in a battlefield but oh well." Kakashi then pulled into his back pocket "Shinobi Tactics #1: Taijutsu."

_"Taijutsu? Well then why's he going for a weapon?" _Naruto wondered.

Kakashi then pulled out his favorite adult novel. Now Naruto was mad _"Ok now you just insulting me, you white-haired bastard I'll teach you!" _Naruto thought as he blindly rushed Kakashi. First Naruto threw a sloppy right hook that Kakashi dodged with ease but then Naruto threw a powerful uppercut with his left to Kakashi that still missed. Naruto then put his right hand on the ground and sent Kakashi a strong to his left side that Kakashi had to block and move away, Naruto followed up with a fury of punches and kicks until he threw another uppercut with his right and his left hand went for the bells. Kakashi saw and moved away quickly having to put down his book realizing he had to take this more serious.

_"Wow Naruto-baka not bad." _

_"Hmm, he wasn't like this is class that's for sure."_

Naruto smirked as he watched Kakashi retreat "What's wrong? Did you think because I'm fresh out the Academy mean you should underestimate me!"

Kakashi laughed "So that was your plan act like your weak but really you're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be, but I wont fall for the same trick twice."

"Well I'm full of tricks ya know!"

Kakashi pointed to Naruto "Well then you shouldn't let your opponent get behind you."

Naruto panicked and looked behind him and saw no one "Hey your not!" He started until he noticed Kakashi was gone.

"And you shouldn't let your opponent trick you either, ya know." Kakashi said behind Naruto now. He looked back but it was too late "Konoha Secret Taijutsu:1000 Years Of Death!"

Naruto felt like he was going to explode "MY ASSSS!" He yelled as he fell into the lake nearby.

"Now where was I?" Kakashi said going back to his book.

Naruto at the bottom of the lake thinking of a plan._ "Damn well he got me beat at Taijutsu and he out smarted me." _Naruto thought a little more _"Yea I'll use that one!" _Naruto then swam up the lake about to pull his master plan.

As Naruto came out of the lake Kakashi asked "Back for more are we?" He mocked him. Naruto smiled at this and when thought a series of hand signs while Kakashi's eyes went wide.

Naruto finished "Suiton:Raging Tides " Naruto yelled as a swirling ball was rushing at an alarming rate.

Kakashi just barley managed to dodge the attack. _"That Jutsu was at least B rank, where he'd master a move that like but looks like it takes a lot out of him. _He noticed Naruto was on one knee panting and smiling, then he felt something grab him from behind.

"Didn't you say don't let your opponent get behind you sensei?" The clone asked as 6 more Naruto were about to attack him. Kakashi though replaced himself with Naruto's clone.

Naruto noticed he hit his own clone and undid his Jutsu when he saw a bell was dropped near a tree. _"Ok it's obviously a trap, but bet I can get him with this." _Naruto smirked as ran to the bell and was pulled up by a rope and Kakashi appeared before him grabbing the bell.

"Think before you act." Kakashi said.

Naruto laughed "Ha please even I'm not that stupid! That was just to get you out in the open again!" Naruto cut himself free with a kunai only to be pulled back up the tree again by another rope.

Kakashi sighed "Really tried to us my trap as your own? Well great plan so far, see how easily your plans can backfire on you."

"Yea! I get it!" Naruto yelled in anger.

Kakashi shook his head "No you don't get it, saying you get it isn't the same as really getting it, get it?" Kakashi was then cut off as a barrage of shuriken and kunai hit him.

Naruto flinched but saw Kakashi used a replacement again with a log. _Must had been Sasuke, now sensei knows where he's hiding." _Naruto continued to think that this whole test was impossible. _"There's no way to beat him, even if I fought him my hardest. Even if we grouped up together we still wouldn't stand a chance, especially three brand new inexperienced Genin." _Naruto then heard a scream. "That was Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he cut himself down and ran to where he heard her. _"Maybe that's the point of this test." _He wondered.

**Elsewhere**

Sakura had opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering over him. "Sasuke-kun?" She said "What happened?"

"Kakashi happened I almost had a bell." Sasuke said frowning "I'm running out of time.."

"Right we are." Came in Naruto's voice "Listen we can do this all day but one of us alone will never get a bell." Naruto explained.

Sasuke glared at Naruto "Well sorry dobe some of us don't have time to waste like you do, I can't go back to the Academy I have to get stronger now." He said in an angry tone.

Naruto glared "I know that Sasuke I don't wanna go back either but I think the three of us need to work together. I think that's the whole point of this." Naruto tried to explained.

"Baka then why is there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked to her "That's the thing I bet the tells are supposed to put us against each other. I mean if we are going to be on team together than why fight each other when we could work together."

Sasuke still questioned him "Ok maybe you are right. But if your wrong then your taking the blame." He said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke frowning. _"Well that's kind of selfish."_ "Ok fine deal now here me out." he explained to his teammates.

**With Kakashi**

_"Well it's almost 12 and still no sign of any of them, I wonder if at least one of them figured it out yet."_ Kakashi thought as he read his book and sensed Naruto coming from the bushes. _"I guess not." _Kakashi put his book away "So going alone again? You know you'll never get a bell at this rate."

Naruto said nothing as he made 10 shadow clones and rushed Kakashi as one clone stayed in the back. Kakashi easily destroyed five clones when two grabbed him. "Now Sasuke!" The real Naruto said as one of the Narutos turned into transformed into Sasuke.

"Right dobe" Sasuke said through hand signs "Katon:Fire Ball Jutsu" He yelled as a fire-ball consumed Kakashi who was too surprised to react. As the fire died down it revealed that Kakashi was gone. "Now what?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Just wait for it." Naruto answered.

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke were dragged underground with just their heads popping out. "Doton:Head Hunter Jutsu" Kakashi said getting out of his hole "Nice team work but you two still lose. And there's no more time for a redo."

Naruto smiled "Yea maybe but you forgot someone."

Kakashi was about to asked what he meant when he saw Sakura right behind him about to grab the bells. _"So that was their plan I see." _Kakashi didn't try to evade Sakura because they had already pasted when the alarm clock Kakashi had set went off.

_"Almost!" _Sakura thought, Sasuke looked away while Naruto screamed.

After Sakura helped Naruto and then Sasuke out of their holes in was time for them to face their fate. "Well I have to say" Kakashi started "You three are not a match made in heaven I can tell you that you have your own problems." He then smiled under his mask "But you're the first team in 3 years that finally understood my test, so you pass."

The three's eyes went wide "Wait a minute we didn't get a single bell off of you." Sakura said.

"The point of the test was to see if you three could work and act like a team, that's why he put together teams of three, the two bells were to just confuse you and make you go against each other." Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura then realized Naruto was completely right. "So does that mean?" Naruto began to ask.

"Yes it does you've passed in a few days I'll be taking you on missions as team 7." Kakashi answered giving them a thumbs up.

The three had smiled in their faces, even Sasuke.

_"Did you hear that Oto-san, Kaa-san I passed I'm a Shinobi, a Shinobi..." _Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Thank you sensei we will not let you down."

And so this was their beginning. And they were team 7.

* * *

**_Chapter's End _**

I was up all damn night just typing up this chap and another chap for my other story but I'm finally done. Anyway Fav, follow, and please review. And you know what the next chapter is.


	6. Chapter 6

Well on the Wave Arc.

* * *

**_Chapter 6:Journey To The Land Of Waves_**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha as Team 7 carried out their mission in the forest.

"I'm 5 meters away from the target." Sasuke said into his mic hiding in a tree.

"Sakura target is moving I'm 2 meters away." Sakura said moving in closer on the ground hiding in a brush.

"I'm 1 meter away, the hell with it I'm going for it!" Naruto said as he jumped on the target. "I got him, I got..Aww! Stupid cat!" Naruto yelled as the target started to scaruto in his face.

Sakura started to analyze the target. "Brown and red ribbon on the left ear, yea this is the correct target." Sakura said as she started to laugh as she watched the cat scratched Naruto's face.

Kakashi was about a mile away "Nice work Team Mission:Find lost pet Tora complete." Kakashi said into his mic.

"CAN'T WE GET A DIFFERENT MISSION ALREADY I HATE CATS." Naruto yelled into his mic.

**Inside Mission Room**

Tora, or the demon cat he was known as was now being hugged to death by a rather large woman. _"Ha serves him right stupid cat, though I can see why he ran away." _Naruto thought as he watched.

The Sandaime Hokage then spoke" Nice work Team 7 Tora was returned unharmed and health a job well done." The Sandaime Hokage said smoking his pipe. "Now your next mission we have for you is picking up trash in the park, babysitting.."

"NO!" Naruto said interrupting the Hokage getting glares from everyone in the room "I want a real mission! One were my limits are tested, my life is in danger not some crappy chores!" Naruto protested making an X with his arms.

_"Oh boy I'm getting an ear full later."_

_"He's such a brat!"_

_"He has a point."_

_"I guess somethings just never change."_

Iruka was angry with Naruto's disrespect towards the Hokage "How dare you Naruto!" He yelled across the room. "You're just three inexperienced Genin just starting down the Shinobi path you start off with D rank missions like everyone else." He explained.

Of come on this aren't missions and you know it! There just chores people are too lazy to do themselves!" Naruto yelled back taking a seat on the floor. "And I'm going on strike until I get a real mission!"

Now Sakura was annoyed "Just stop it already baka!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto on the head.

The team leader sighed "Sorry Hokage-sama I'll be sure to talk to him after this." Kakashi said.

But much to everyone's surprise Sarutobi started to laugh "Oh I see now Naruto wants to prove himself on a real mission, he wants everyone to think he's all grown up now. Sorry Naruto but we don't always have high paying customers that have high-ranking tasks, so when we get odd jobs like the those missions we give them to you brand new Genin teams until that team proves they can handle more. " He then looked at team 7 "But since your dead set on this, you will be given the only C rank mission we have available." He told them.

Naruto eyes went wide "Really a C rank, a real mission?" He questioned.

Sarutobi nodded "Yes it will be an escort mission, you'll bodyguards." He explained.

Now Naruto was really excited "Who are we guarding?" He asked.

"Let me sent him in." The door than slid open to revealed a 59-year-old man.

"That a bunch of kids? You want to think their really ninjas?" The old man said drinking a bottle of saké.

"What an old fart?" Naruto said with disappointment. "And here I thought we were going to protect someone cool and important." He pouted.

The old man only snorted "My name is Tazuna and I'm a master bridge, I need you to protect me while I'm on my way home in the Land of Waves. I need to finish a bridge that will change our lives forever, even if that means giving up your lives for that to happen." He finished.

**In Front Of The Village Gate**

"Alright here we GO!" Naruto said in a happy voice pumping his fist into the air.

"Why are you so happy Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is going to be my first time outside the village I can't wait to see what the rest of the world is like ya know." Naruto said as they looked toward the road.

Tazuna was getting annoyed by this. "Can't you take this more seriously? Do you really want me to entrust my life to this kid?" He said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Tazuna "Yea well old man this kid is going be Hokage one day, so watch it!"

Tazuna snorted "Hokages are strong and wise, you are weak and foolish." He took a sip of his sake "The day you become Hokage is the day I grow wings and fly."

Naruto took a step forward "Well then get ready to become the world's first flying human!"

Kakashi could fell the tension growing between the two "Calm down he may not look like it but Naruto and the others are ninja and plus your with me a Jonin we'll protect you with our lives." Kakashi said reading his book.

"Are we going to run into enemy ninjas sensei?" Sakura sounding nervous.

"Most unlikely, might run into robbers but that's about it." He explained.

"Oh what!?" Naruto yelled "No crazy evil mad guy trying to kill us, or a gang of villains after us?" Naruto pouted as Tazuna looked away for a second.

Kakashi sighed "No Naruto nothing like that you've been watching too many movies." Kakashi said as they began to walk as Naruto pouted more.

In the distance two Chunin level ninja were watching them. "So that's our target?" One asked the other.

"Yes, he yes." He asked back as the faded away into the trees.

**A Few Minutes Later **

Team 7 were walking down the road to the Land of Wave when Kakashi noticed something weird. _"A puddle? It hasn't rained in weeks, something's up."_

Just s he thought two ninjas with that looked like gas make attacked. They had wrapped chains Kakashi around with spikes on them and shredded him into pieces. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shrieked. As the two ninja moved into attack Naruto next.

Sasuke was the first to react first throwing a shuriken and then a kunai at the chains into a tree so they couldn't move then grabbing ad kicking them breaking the chains off their mental claws they wore. Once lose the masked ninjas when after Tazuna, Sakura had moved in front of Tazuna followed by Sasuke. They were stopped by the two shadow clones Naruto made as they were kicked back, Sasuke was not pleased by this "Hey dobe they were mine."

Naruto turned to Sasuke "Well then you should be faster teme."

"Enough!" One of the ninja said "I GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"

He cut of by Kakashi who came from out of nowhere and had both ninjas in a headlock "Hello" Kakashi said casually.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled thinking how cool he was.

_"Show Off!" _Both Naruto and Sasuke thought.

Kakashi then set the ninjas down and tied them up. "So Tazuna-san mind explaining why two assassins were after you, and not just any but the 'Demon Brothers'?"

"Wait assassins?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded "Yes that wasn't just some random attack because they went after you specifically Tazuna-san." He answered.

Tazuna gulped "Well since it's come to this I might as well come clean." Tazuna then told Team 7 about what Gato did to his homeland and how Gato didn't want him to finish the bridge that would connect to the mainland. Gato wanted to keep the land of Waves week so it could be under his control.

Kakashi nodded "I see, well you put down you needed protection from robbers or thieves not ninja had you told us that this would have been ranked a B rank mission or higher."

"So this Gato those assassins?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna sighed "Looks like it."

Kakashi then spoke up "This kind of missions is far too advanced for a newly formed Genin team and you know what didn't you." He asked Tazuna.

Tazuna looked down "I'm sorry I only had enough for a C rank." He tried to explain but Kakashi wasn't having any of it.

"Even so truly I am sorry but this is too much for Genin we have to return to the village." Kakashi said.

Naruto steeped in front of Tazuna "Hold on a minute." He interrupted. "Just because he doesn't have enough money doesn't mean we just leave him to die!" He shouted at the end "That's not my way!"

Everyone had a shocked look on their face "BAKA!" Sakura yelled "Those two were going to kill us! Don't you get it this isn't a game!"

Naruto looked to Sakura "I know that Sakura!" Naruto yelled making Sakura back up a bit not used to Naruto yelling at her like this "That is why we must move on with the mission! So what if he doesn't have enough money we took on the mission and now we must complete it no matter what! Right sensei won't we be worst than trash if we left now?" Naruto finished with a serious face looking at Kakashi.

_"Naruto" _ He thought remembering his old team-mate _"He would had said the same thing." _"Ok we can move forward with the mission if no one has a problem with it."

"No problem here I need a challenge with this missions for once." Sasuke said wanting to go a head.

Sakura even though scared they would run into stronger ninjas on the way nodded her head. "Ok let's go." She did want to let down her Sasuke-kun.

"Then it's settle we move forward with the mission." Kakashi started "But remember if we run into anymore enemies its kill or be killed got it?" The three nodded. "Then lets move, we'll continue the mission."

Tazuna was very shocked "Oh why that you, had you left me I would had to go on my own and died at the hands of an assassin and my grandson would had been crying about for his grandpa and my daughter would had sworn revenge against Konoha." He said in a fake sad voice.

Kakashi waved his hand "Ok enough of that, we don't need a sob story."

Tazuna stopped sobbing and nodded and they started walking again. "Thanks for that kid." Tazuna whispered to Naruto.

Naruto looked back to Tazuna "No problem you're putting your life on the line to help save your nation, that's something a Hokage does so you've already earned my respect old man." Naruto said smiling as Tazuna smiled back.

* * *

**_Chapter's End _**

Don't really much to say again, well please fav, follow, and review. Well do it you just read my chapter and you're not gonna review or anything! Fine then be like that! Side note: You may notice some small changes then and there to a few chapters after they been unloaded.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:Momochi Zabuza**_

* * *

Team 7 had just gotten off a boat taking them further to the Land of Waves. They had yet to run into anymore enemy ninjas yet but they were all on their guard.

"How much longer?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

Kakashi looked back to Sasuke "Not much longer if we keep going we'll reach the Land of Waves by the end of the day if we don't run into anymore problems." He explained while reading his book but still on his top guard.

Naruto was walking and scouting ahead in deep thoughts. "_So this is what a real mission is like." _He then looked up to the shy. _"Always in danger and my life could end at any time." _He then shook his head _"No what am I wondered about I'm stronger now plus I can finally prove my self and I can till count on them." _Naruto looked back to his team.

Everyone stopped walking "What is it Naruto? Is there something ahead?" Sakura asked nervously.

Naruto smiled to them "No nothing." He said continued to walk.

_"Weird." _Everyone thought.

About a good 10 minutes of walking later Naruto sensed something in the distance "Everyone stop!" He yelled "There's something following us." He stated.

Sasuke spoke up "Really I didn't sense a thing." He said bluntly.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with an annoyed face "Well I did so I say there is something!"

"With your bad sense of judgment there's most likely nothing wrong." Sasuke replied.

Naruto growled in anger and looked around "There!" He threw a kunai at a bush. "COME OUT NOW!" He yelled

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he was insane "Stop it already your going give me heart attack!" Tazuna yelled.

Then a small white rabbit came out. "Oh no" Naruto said as he picked up the rabbit "I'm sooo sorry little bunny." He said as he hugged the rabbit while crying anime style tears.

Everyone's sweat dropped "It was just a rabbit." Sasuke said and Sakura sighed.

Kakashi stopped reading his book and put on a serious face. _"That rabbit, it's fur is white and it's not winter yet. The only way for that to happened is if someone kept him away from sunlight." _He thought as he sensed something coming fast. "EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" He screamed.

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and he knocked Sakura and Tazuna to the ground as a massive sword swigged pasted them and stroked a tree "That was close." Naruto said getting up and looking up the tree to see a shirtless man standing on the tilt of the sword. "Who's that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi walked up and looked to the man "Well I never thought I run into you Momochi Zabuza."

The man large bulky man known as the Zabuza spoke "Well 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' and the 'Great Copycat Ninja' I never thought I'd cross paths with you."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. _"Sharingan but how that's an Uchiha Doujutsu."_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes _"Just who are you Kakashi?" _

_"Is sensei really that famous of a ninja?" _Sakura thought.

"Hey sensei who is he?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi answered him but never took his eyes off of Zabuza "He's Momochi Zabuza an A rank missing-nin of Kiri, a member of the 7 swordsmen of the Mist he also known as the Demon of the Mist." He explained. "So your working for Gato now I see?"

Zabuza shrugged "No he's more like a meal ticket."

Naruto's eyebrow raised "Meal ticket?" He asked.

Zabuza waved his hand "It's something like a person you can live off of." He then looked at Kakashi "Now hand over the bridge builder and I might let you live."

Kakashi chuckled "Sorry no can do, but if your my opponent then I'll need this." Kakashi then grabbed his headband and pulled it back to reveal his Sharingan. "Now stay out of this I'll take care of this." He told his team.

"But Kakashi-sensei we can back you up." Naruto said.

But Kakashi shook his head "No this is a battle between Jonin you'll just get in the way he's on a far higher level than those other two we fought earlier."

Zabuza snorted and grabbed his sword and jumped onto the lake they were near. He put one hand up and the other made a hand sign "Ninpo:Hidden Mist Jutsu." Suddenly a thick mist began to surround them as Zabuza disappeared.

Tazuna and the Genin looked around confused "What is this?" Sasuke asked as they surrounded Tazuna protectively each with kunai in hand.

Zabuza voice could be heard all over the mist "Where should I attack from first? There's so many choices." His voice howled in the mist as he released KI. "This is one of my favorite techniques and my specials. It's called 'Silent Killing." He voice sounding like it was coming from every where now.

Kakashi released his own outlet of chakra clearing some of the mist while adding his own KI equal to Zabuza's. Naruto and the other were shaking from the KI from the two Jonin. _"Wow so this what it's like when two Jonin are about to fight with such an intent to kill."_ Naruto was reaching his limits. _"No I can't take it I'll go insane!" _

Naruto gripped his kunai tight ready to do the unthinkable when Kakashi called out to him "Naruto!" He said "Don't worry I'll protect you with my life I won't let any of my teammates die." He gave them a comforting smile under his mask. He then had an image of his old team flash through his head. _"No never again."_

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kakashi!" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi and swung his oversized sword at Kakashi to cut him in half but as the blade connected Kakashi poofed into a cloud to show he used a substitution. Kakashi then popped out the ground and tried to uppercut Zabuza but he moved back quickly into the mist. Kakashi then sensed Zabuza moving in behind him and he used a kunai to slash him and to Kakashi's surprise Zabuza turned into water.

"A water clone." Kakashi said to himself. He looked around "Now where are you?"

"Right here." Zabuza said from behind.

He then felt a kunai at his neck "An so am I." Kakashi said.

The Kakashi that Zabuza was behind turned into water. "I see you've only seen it once but you'd copied my Jutsu perfectly impressive." Zabuza looked back at Kakashi "That's the Sharingan for you."

Kakashi gripped his kunai "This is the end." He slashed Zabuza's throat only for him to transform into water. Kakashi's eyes went wide "But if that's another clone then where's the real one?" He looked at his team still protecting Tazuna. Then suddenly Zabuza was in the middle of the Genin ready to strike. "No move now!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes went wide as they followed their sensei's orders and jumped away while Sakura pushed Tazuna with her to the ground. _"He got through us as if it was nothing!" _Sasuke thought.

Kakashi rushed Zabuza with kunai in hand, Zabuza sent his sword to Kakashi's way making him back up but Zabuza used that moment to spin around and use the tilt of the sword to boost himself as he kicked Kakashi into the lake.

The three Genin were speech-less at the scene before them. _"Never thought I'd see sensei get pushed back that easily." _Naruto thought with fear.

Kakashi resurfaced from the lake "This water its dense and heavy." He noted as he put his hand on the water.

"Ha you fool fell right into my trap." Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi and when through a series of hand signs "Suiton:Water Prison Jutsu." Zabuza yelled as he held his arm out and Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water. "This may be water but it's as hard as steel." He explained.

Kakashi cursed "I guess retreating into the water was a bad idea."

Zabuza put up a hand sign "Now to finish off those brats and the old man. Water Clone Jutsu." The water then raised a morphed into another Zabuza. "Now who wants to die first?" The clone asked.

Kakashi's right eye went wide "No!" He yelled "Listen to me you three have to get out of here now! He's using all of his power to keep me and his clone can't move to far from his body use this time to run and retreat you can't beat him on your own!" He told his team.

Sasuke was now in deep thought _"Retreat? No we can't we need to free you so we can defeat him. Even if we run he'll chase after us, running away was not a choice as soon as you got caught." _

Naruto then spoke up "But what about you? You really want us to leave you?" He questioned.

Kakashi looked to his student "Yes I do! Now as team leader I command you to retreat now, our mission is to protect Tazuna-san."

Sasuke shook his head "No we can't run."

"Yea I'm not leaving you to die ya know!" Naruto yelled in agreement.

Tazuna was quite until this point "I'm sorry if I had told you earlier than you could had came prepared for this. Forget about me go save you teacher." He said.

Naruto smiled "You hear that Sasuke?" He asked his teammate.

Sasuke grinned and nodded "Yea let's do this."

Kakashi was shocked "Didn't you all just hear me!? This fight was over the moment I got caught!"

"Yes we did hear you." Naruto started "But I also heard you before, those who don't follow the rules a trash right?" He asked "Well those who leave their friends are worst!" Sasuke and Sakura gasped as they remembered what their sensei words. "Well right now I'd rather be trash!" He finished rushing towards the clone. "Sakura protect the old man me and Sasuke will deal with the clone!" He yelled to Sakura.

Sakura snapped out of it and realized what Naruto just said "Right!" Then she stood in front of Tazuna with kunai in hand.

The water clone smirked "So your first little man?" Naruto charged the clone ready to punch him with his full strength but the clone was too fast for Naruto and the clone kicked Naruto right in the face sending him flying back knocking his headband off. "That all?" The clone asked.

"No its just the beginning!" Sasuke said as he was now behind the clone ready to strike when the clone turned around grabbed Sasuke threw him to the ground and elbowed him in the ribs and stomped his foot on his chest and kicked him away. "Oww!" Sasuke yelled out in pain as he rolled away.

Naruto had forced himself up _"Damn not even teme could hit him, so this is the full power of a Jonin? Kakashi-sensei really must had been holding back a lot during that bell test."_

The clone shook his head "Pathetic, you three really think you can call yourselves Shinobi?" He questioned "No wearing this headbands does make you Shinobi." He then put his foot an Naruto's headband "Maybe when you've gone through my experiences you can call yourselves Shinobi, when you've seen death so many times in the face you laugh in his face maybe you can call yourselves Shinobi then but until then your just brats all of you!" He finished with venom in his words as he released more KI.

Sakura was shaking again, Sasuke was just getting annoyed, while Naruto said nothing as he blindly rushed the clone again. "Naruto the hell are you doing!?" Sakura yelled but her scream went to deaf ears as Naruto continued on. The clone only laughed as he kicked away Naruto again as blood shot out of his mouth and he flew back. "What were you thinking even Sasuke-kun couldn't hit him! That made you think you could Baka!" Sakura shouted to the blond as he raise and she noticed what was in her hand. _"His headband?"_

Naruto still silent put his headband back on "Hey you the big shirtless guy." He started wiping the blood from his mouth "Remember this we're the strongest brats you'll ever met, and I'm the guy who's doing to be the next Hokage of Konoha and defeat you today Uzumaki Naruto!" he declared loudly.

The real Zabuza went wide-eyed "That kid is he really a Uzumaki?" He asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked questionably at Zabuza "Why are you asking?"

"Because the Uzumakis were one of the strongest clan's in this world and they are known for their trade mark red hair but I thought that they were wiped out during the second Great Shinobi War." He explained "Guess I was wrong he has some guts I'll give him that much." Kakashi said nothing put was going to remember what Zabuza said.

Naruto looked to Sasuke "Hey teme I got an idea listen up."

Sasuke looked to Naruto "So now you have a plan? Well I'm all ears."

Naruto smiled "Alright follow my lead." He told him. "Here we go!" He put up a familiar hand sign "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly 30 clones appeared with all kunai in their hands "All right GO!" The original yelled as all the clone jumped onto Zabuza's water clone. the clone was surprised at he number off clones but used his raw strength to knock the clones off of him. As the clones flew back started to poof away the real Naruto jumped into the air "Not done yet!" He went through hand signs "Suiton:Water Gun Jutsu!" He shot his mouth forward as fast stream of water pieced through the clone finally destroying it.

The real Zabuza smirked under his badged mask "That brat really got through my clone I see." He looked at Naruto a little impressed.

Naruto then went into his backpack "Here Sasuke!" he tossed a shuriken to Sasuke who grinned.

"So this was your real plan?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded "Yea your better at Shuriken Jutsu than I am. So you're the best on the team for this." He explained.

Sasuke smiled as he held the shuriken "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu_!_" Sasuke then jumped into the air a threw the shuriken dead at Zabuza.

But Zabuza only snorted "You'll never touch my with a shuriken!" The shuriken was right on target about to his when Zabuza caught it but a second shuriken then followed. "I see now a second hidden in the shadow of the first." He then jumped over to avoid the second shuriken "Nice try but I told you a shuriken would never touch me." He mocked Sasuke.

The Naruto standing next to Sasuke then poofed away and Zabuza's eyes went wide. "Here's a present for you!" The real Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai at Zabuza from behind.

Zabuza realized he was fooled _"He transformed into the second shuriken, a real shuriken! A transformation like that is too advance for Genin takes up to much chakra for some thing like that! Is he really one?" _He thought. Seeing no way to dodge this time he had jumped away to avoid the kunai that just scratched his face. The anger in Zabuza was building as he pulled back the shuriken still in his hand "I'll kill you!" He said in anger.

Before he could throw the shuriken Kakashi used his hand to stop it. "I'll be your opponent now Zabuza!" He declared "Nice plan Naruto that was very clever of you." He praised his student.

Naruto had swam back to shore "Thanks sensei! It was a pretty smart idea if I so for myself ya know." He smiled.

Sasuke shrugged "Quit praising yourself." He waved his hand "You got lucky that's all."

Naruto got annoyed "Oh yea cause you totally had a plan!"

Sakura was watching the two go back and forth now. _"They may act like they hate each other but they work so perfectly together, well when they want to." _She thought.

Zabuza and Kakashi pulled back from each other "That's a pretty amazing team you got their Kakashi I underestimated them." He said going through hand signs at lighting fast speed. "Tell me just who are those brats?"

"Thank you Zabuza, as for those brats the blond with the red you already know but he's Konoha's #1 most unpredictable ninja, as for the one who threw the shuriken is the prodigal Uchiha Sasuke one of the last of his clan and rookie of the year and the female is Haruno Sakura top Kunoichi of her class. So as you see Zabuza I'm building up Konoha strongest Genin team." Kakashi explained while copying the hand signs his foe was making. "Suiton:Water Dragon Jutsu_!_" They both said at the same time as two dragons raised up from the lake and clashed into another.

The clashing Jutsus was causing a huge burst of wind. "Amazing! I got to learn that one!" Naruto said while shielding his face from the wind.

Kakashi then took a knee _"Damn used too much chakra got to end this fast." _He thought. It had been so long since he'd used his Sharingan in battle like this so it was pretty stressful on his body.

Zabuza noticed this and smirked "I see your running low are we?" He gripped his massive sword ready to move in for the kill.

Naruto saw what Zabuza was planning "I think I can still help you out Kakashi-sensei." He went through hand signs "Suiton:Raging Tides Jutsu" _"I'll use full power this time." _Naruto thought as a vortex of water appeared near Zabuza who didn't have quick enough reaction was blown away by the Jutsu while everyone's eyes went wide.

_"Wow that's some Jutsu Naruto has."_

_"Where'd he get that kind of power? Just what else is that dope hiding?" _Sasuke thought as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

_"Guess I should be careful what I say to him." _Tazuna thought nervously.

_"I see Naruto was holding back then during the bell test when he used it on me." _Kakashi thought as he looked to Naruto who was now panting on one knee. _"A good thing too I don't think I would had been able to dodge it back then."_

Zabuza was currently getting ripped apart inside of the whirlpool. _"Damn him first the shuriken transformation now this? I starting to think he is an Uzumaki."_ Zabuza was now slammed against a tree yelling in pain as he was pinned to the tree by kunai.

"This is it Zabuza." Kakashi said as he stood in front of Zabuza.

Zabuza laughed "Like I'll really be beaten by you and a group of brats..OW!" He said as he was hit with more kunai.

"Sorry Zabuza but I've seen your future and its death!" Kakashi than go into his Lighting Blade stance ready to end this fight when suddenly Zabuza was hit by two senbon in the neck. Kakashi stopped charging his Jutsu when he saw this he then looked up to see a another ninja with an ANBU mask.

"Thank you." The ANBU nin said in a low voice "I've been trailing Zabuza for some time now, I'll take care of the rest."

"Wait!" Came Naruto's voice yelling with his team and Tazuna behind him "Who are you to just enter our fight like that!" He yelled to the masked nin.

Kakashi pulled back his headband over his right eye "Calm down Naruto it's ok he's an ANBU from Kiri he's what we call Hunter-nin who track down missing ninjas from villages." He explained to Naruto. "He had every right to enter."

Naruto frowned but nodded "Ok fine, I still don't like it but fine."

The ANBU Hunter-nin nodded as he picked up Zabuza's body "Thank you again." He said making a hand sign and disappearing.

Kakashi looked to his "We I say victory is ours team. I'm proud of you three you showed real team work out there and came up with a plan to save me even after I told you to leave me I'm proud to call myself your sensei." He gave them a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled, Sasuke smirked while Sakura sighed in relief. Tazuna smiled too "Well I guess I was wrong your more than a brunch of brats."

Kakashi started walking towards them "Well we still have to get you to Wave so lets hurry." Kakashi then suddenly dropped to the ground.

The three Genin grasped "Kakashi-sensei." They said running to their fallen quad leader.

**Meanwhile**

"First I'll drain some of the blood." The Hunter-nin said as he was about to remove Zabuza's mask.

Then Zabuza grabbed his hand "That's enough Haku! I can take care of the rest." he said getting up. "Damn you brutal as ever."

Haku removed his mask and smiled "Sorry Zabuza-sama, but I saw no other way to save you." He explained. Zabuza tried to move to his feet but Haku stopped him "No don't you'll be numb for at least a week, but knowing you it will be less than that. So what do you plan on doing? About the team protecting the bridge builder I mean." He asked.

Zabuza then looked at Haku "I plan on completing my mission, I'll get that brat and see through Kakashi's Sharingan." _"An if that kid really is a Uzumaki I may try to keep him alive, he could be related to Mei."_

* * *

**_Chapter's End_**

Finally done man my back is killing me right now. Also for those who read the original are probably asking did I really make Haku a boy this time? We maybe I might maybe. Anyway please Fav, Follow, and Review and please if you like this Fanfic check out my other Naruto/Spider-man Crossover VICKS out.

Omake 5:Masks

"You know I noticed something." Naruto said to his team.

"What's that Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Everyone seems to wear a mask. You, Zabuza and ANBU."

"Well ANBU have to protect their identity."

"If that's true then why do you wear a mask?" Sasuke asked as the whole team put their eyes on Kakashi.

Kakashi looked to the shy as Sasuke asked his question.

_Flashback_

"On more push Hatake-san!" A doctor told a woman giving birth.

Suddenly a new born baby's call was heard "Congratulations it's a boy." The doctor said then looked the baby in the face "OH GOD!" He screamed.

"Is there something wrong!?" Hatake Sakumo asked.

The doctor looked to him "Your son is healthy but he's kind of..." He stopped.

"Of what?" Sakumo asked.

"Ugly, and I mean really ugly."

Sakumo made an anger face "UGLY!" He yelled "How dare you! My son's not ug...OH GOD!" he said as he looked at the baby.

"That's what I said.

"Well what are we going do about...it?"

"Might I suggest a mask and call I a medical excuse?"

Sakumo looked at his son again "Good idea."

_End of Flashback_

"Kakashi-sensei hey you listening?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi snapped out of his memory "Oh right I wear the mask because of, medical problems." He told him.

"Oh I thought maybe it was your ugly or something." Naruto said laughing as Kakashi's sweat dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

Just one more.

* * *

**_Chapter 8:Haku_**

* * *

"Hey you shouldn't be sleeping out here it's bad for your health." A tall long straight black-haired stranger said shaking Naruto awake.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman smiling at him wearing a pink kimono with red flowers. Naruto quickly sat up and blushed. _"Wow she's more pretty than Sakura! Ok Naruto just play it cool." _He told himself. "So where'd a pretty lady like you come from, I mean doing out here?" Naruto said setting up and blushing while scratching the back of his head. _"Yea real smooth Naruto!" _He mentally screamed.

The stranger giggled and smiled at Naruto's actions "I'm here to collect herbs to make medicine for a friend." He explained then looked to Naruto's headband. "Are you a Shinobi? Why are you out here?" He questioned.

Naruto smiled too and nodded "Yes I'm a from Konohagkure, and I was out here training." Naruto said thinking back to yesterday's events.

**_Flashback_ **

Kakashi had awakened and noticed he could barely move his body. "You really shouldn't push yourself." A young black-haired woman said looking down at Kakashi with her hands on her hips.

Kakashi couldn't argue "Yea I probably won't have full movement of my body for at least a week." He said forcing himself up.

"Then it's best you get your bed rest."

At moment his Genin team walked in. "Hey look sensei woke up." Naruto pointed out.

"Listen sensei that Sharingan is amazing and all but if it takes that much out of you it's not worth it." Sakura told him.

Kakashi only shrugged "Maybe but I probably couldn't have won without it." He explained.

Sasuke then asked "How does a Non-Uchiha like you have m clan's Doujutsu? Just where did you get that eye?." He narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

Kakashi froze a bit thinking about his dead teammate final gift. "Sorry Sasuke maybe another time I'll tell you three the story." He then looked down "It's not something I like to talk about." He said sounding a bit sad "But when you unlock your own Sharingan I'll be sure help you master it."

Sasuke was a little upset he didn't get an answer but figured he'd learn later and also the sound of a teacher helping him master his Sharingan was promising.

Naruto then spoke up "So sensei that masked guy who killed Zabuza, just what is he?"

"Oh him" Kakashi started "As I said he's a Hunter-nin. A special type of ABNU who are specialized in tracking missing-nin, once then they completely destroy the bodies of the missing-nin leaving nothing of the existence of them." He then sighed "But I have a feeling we'll be meeting them again."

Everyone's eyes went wide "What?" Tazuna asked "What do you mean? You destroyed that guy and that other masked took care of him you said it yourself." He said some fear in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded "Yes if he was a real Hunter-nin from Kiri he would had worked on Zabuza's body right there on the spot, especially with someone like Zabuza." He pointed out "Plus think of the weapons we used."

"Senbon, throwing needles." Sasuke said.

"So you think their working together?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he was most likely waiting for the moment he could create a an opening to help Zabuza escape once he saw that he lost." Kakashi answered "I think he'll return soon to finish the job and this time with some help." He finished explained.

No one said a word for a few minutes taking in what Kakashi just said until Naruto decided to ask "So he'll be back?" He sounded kind of scared but then surprised everyone by chuckling "Yes." He said making a fist "Now I can have another go at him and this time be I'll be ready." He then jerked his arm "I can't wait." He sounded very excited everyone in the room was shocked but smiled at him, even Sasuke smirked.

The Tazuna laughed "Wow you know call me crazy cause I'm old but I'm starting to like you guys."

The woman then bowed "I forgot to say thank you for helping my father back here safely, I'm Tsunami."

Naruto smiled to her "No problem we're happy to help ya know!"

Kakashi nodded "This is good to hear." He started "You've all really grown since the first day you three were put on a team, especially you Naruto you've grown the most." He finished smiling under his mask.

Naruto was shocked to hear this but was deeply touched the Jonin's words "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, that means a lot."

Then the door opened and a boy no older than 8 years olds stood there. He then ran to Tazuna hugging him saying "Ojii-san."

"Oh there you are Inari." Tazuna said patting Inari's head "Everyone this is my grandson, Inari say hi these are the Shinobi who protected me while on my way home." He explained to the boy.

Inari looked to the Shinobi "You show all leave before you die."

Naruto's jaw dropped "What you say!?" He shouted.

"Inari!" His mother yelled at him "This people saved your grandfather's life, he'd be dead without them!"

"But Kaa-san" He said pointing to the Shinobi "Can't you see their going die Gato and his men will kill them." He said in a uncaring voice.

Now all the Genin were frowning and Naruto had enough "Hey listen brat! We just took on one of the strongest missing ninjas around. I think we can handle a bunch of thugs and this Gato guy."

The boy only snorted "So you think." he then walked to the door and looked back to Naruto "If you don't want to die I suggest you leave and go back were you came from." He then shut the door and went to his room.

Tazuna sighed "Sorry about him he's been through a lot this past year." He apologized.

"No need to apologize he wouldn't be the first person I've met in this line of work." Kakashi said. All though the Genin were still upset by Inari's words especially Naruto who got up and walked to the door "Where are you going Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto snorted "I'm going give that kid a piece of my mind." He declared as he walked to Inari's room. _"Who does he think he is? I think that kid some respect." _He thought as he reached Inari's room.

Naruto was ready to enter when he heard what sounded like someone crying "No! Oto-san no." He heard Inari cry out. Naruto then turned around to rejoin this team figured it was probably best to leave him alone for now.

**Later In The Forest**

"So what are we doing out here again?" Naruto asked in a lazy voice with his arms behind his head.

"Today we'll be working on our chakra control, since Zabuza has yet to return he's most likely still recovering from our last fight. So I thought it be best to prepare to fight him again." Kakashi explained to his team.

"What kind of training will we be doing sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Today you'll be climbing trees." Kakashi answered as the Genin's sweat dropped they were going to protest when Kakashi stopped them "I mean you'll be climbing trees without your hands only your feet."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised "And how?"

Kakashi put up a hand sign and built up chakra in his feet as he walked to a tree and began to walk on it. "See?" He said.

Naruto was amazed "How that's pretty cool and all sensei but how does this help us fight Zabuza?"

Kakashi looked down to his students and began to explain "You see in battle a Shinobi needs to be able to control his chakra, if you put too little chakra in a Jutsu then it will come out weak or either fail, put too much and it could back fire on you plus it can drain all of your chakra at once. Like my Sharingan such as, since I'm not an Uchiha I had to build up my chakra reserves for years to use it in a fight but even after that it still takes a lot out of me." He then threw kunai at each of them "If you can master this training then you can master any Jutsu well in theory that is. Now use this kunai to keep track our you progress."

Naruto picked up his kunai "So how do we begin?" He questioned.

"First you have to build up chakra at the bottom of your feet than keep up the chakra control to stay on the surface." Kakashi answered "It won't be easy though the feet are the hardest part of the body to maintain control at. Just remember to focus on controlling how much chakra you're sending to your feet."

The three nodded and Naruto ran towards a tree "Right here I go!" He then ran up about a good 5 feet up until he fall back down on his head. "OW! Damn that hurt." He cursed as he rubbed his head.

Sasuke had made it at least 10 feet up his tree but lost his balance. _"This is harder than it looks." _He made a mental note.

"Hey this is fun." Came Sakura's voice as everyone noticed she had made it to the top sitting on a branch smiling to them.

"Yea nice work Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered _"Though it kind of pisses me off a little." _He thought as Sasuke only snorted in anger.

"Seems like the female has the best chakra control, not too surprising though." Kakashi said "Well Sakura you keep going at it to build up your reserves as for you two keep at it don't wanna get completely out done do you?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other._ "No way am I losing to him!" _They both thought as they raced up their trees.

A few hours later Sakura was completely out of chakra and was panting while resting on a tree but Naruto and Sasuke where still going at it in their own private competition. Sasuke was noticing Naruto was catching up little by little making him put his all into this training. _"How can those two keep going?" _Sakura questioned in her mind as she saw Naruto getting angry and yelled out in frustration._ "Ha as I thought." _Sakura laughed in her head _"Now he'll throw a fit and complain about had hard this is he's predictable its sad."_

But to Sakura's surprise Naruto had walked to her calmly and asked in a whisper "Hey Sakura-chan do you think you can..you know give me some advice?"

Sakura was stunned "Advice?" She questioned.

Naruto nodded "Yes but please don't tell Sasuke I asked you." he said blushing a little.

"Oh ok I guess." _"Is this really the same Naruto I know?" _"Now listen up I'm only going to tell you once." She told him.

"Alright thanks Sakura-chan." He said standing up to take his jacket off and flexed his arms showing off his newly formed muscles. "Man I'm feeling sore all over my body."

Meanwhile Sakura was blushing madly she could see through Naruto's tight orange sleeveless shirt he was wearing and saw a small six-pack growing in. _"Oh my god since was Naruto hot!?" _She mentally screamed. _"No you like Sasuke-kun remember!" _

"Hey Sakura-chan you ok your face is all red." Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head and looked away "No your fine." Sakura put her hands on her month "I meant I'm fine!" She corrected herself.

Naruto's eye brow raised and he deiced he'd ignore what he really heard. From a far Kakashi watched the scene between the two _"He's finally learning." _He thought as he smiled under his mask, but he was very suspicious of how Naruto had advanced so far in a short period of time. _"Maybe he had held back in the Academy?" _He made a mental note to ask Naruto soon.

Later that night at Tazuna's house his daughter Tsunami had made a big dinner of their guest. Naruto was now currently devouring everything in sight at an inhuman speed while everyone watched in amazement. (Like how Goku from DBZ eats.)

_"Damn that dobe can eat." _

_"How can he eat so much but stay in shape, what's his diet secrets?"_

_"I have to give him a lesson in table manners it seems."_

_"Do they even feed that kid at his village? Good god he eats like he hasn't had a meal in years."_

Since that night of Naruto gaining the other half of Kyubi's chakra he's hunger has become far past a normal human's. "I can see you really enjoy my cooking." Tsunami said smiling.

Naruto had swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry." He said smiling and starching the back of his head "I guess I got carried away but I couldn't really help myself see this is my first home cooked meal." He explained.

"Really don't your parents cook for you?" Tsunami asked.

Naruto looked down "No my parents died the day I was born and the orphanage I grow up in wasn't knew for their fresh meals. So no I never really had anyone around to cook for me, or anything for that matter."

Everyone expect for Sasuke felt bad for him who all ready knew the feeling and completely understood Naruto. Kakashi had also knew the kind of childhood Naruto had and Sakura started to fell sick to her stomach remembering her words to Sasuke once. After she had blow off Naruto after he asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him she did eventually find Sasuke. Sasuke told her to see if Naruto wanted to have lunch with her instead because he was uninterested. And she started ranting about how she hated that she was stick on the same team as him plus made fun of how he had no parents, and Sasuke had told her off explaining that she was annoying and had no idea what is was like to be alone. _"No wonder he said all of that to me. I'm a terrible person." _She thought sadly.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that Naruto-kun." Tsunami said for the first using kun in name after a year.

Naruto picked up his head and smiled. "It's fine really thank you though Tsunami-san." Tsunami blushed at Naruto's grin and went to start cleaning the dishes to hide her face. After dinner Naruto looked to a picture that was behind him. It had Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and someone else in it. "Excuse me but who's the fourth person in that picture it appears like it's be ripped."

Tsunami stopped washing the dishes and Tazuna sighed "His name was Kaiza he was once a hero in this land." Inari got up and without saying a word ran to his room and Tsunami following him.

"Sorry did I cross a line I wasn't suppose to?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna shook his head "No it's ok you see Kaiza was like a father to Inari and he was like the son I never had. He saved Inari's life one day and he became his idol, Kaiza was just a simple fisherman but he had a heart of gold and he was around so much he eventually became part of our family so he married Tsunami. Inari used to smile all the time back then. " Tazuna then closed his eyes remembering the good days "But it all changed when Gato got here, when he tried to take over Kaiza tried to stop him but failed and he was publicly executed." He finished wiping a tear from his eye. "After that Inari stopped smiling and slowly became how he is today, hell everyone has its like they lost their.."

"Hope." Naruto finished for him. He then walked out of his chair to the front door only to fall and began to crawl.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"You might want to take it easy Naruto. You used up a lot of chakra keep pushing yourself and it could be the death of you." Kakashi said.

Naruto ignored them and said "I'm going to do it." He said in a low voice.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled to them while picking himself up "I'll show that kid that there still are heroes in this world!" He yelled running out of the door. _"Kaiza is just like my dad! I'll show you Inari."_ Naruto promised himself.

**_Flashback End_**

As all the memories of yesterday came to Naruto he stood up "So did you want any help with finding some herbs?"

The stranger nodded and smiled "Yes I would like that thank you Naruto-san."

Naruto blushed "No need to say thank you, I'm a Shinobi helping people is kind of my job. And please no san I'm no one important."

He nodded "Ok then Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed harder at that name "Ok so lets begin." He said as they looked for then herbs the black-haired stranger needed.

After a few minutes of searching the boy asked "Naruto-kun way are you training so hard? What's your reason?" He asked.

Naruto looked to him "I want to get strong so I can become the leader of my village the Hokage, that's my dream." He declared.

"I see but do you want to become strong so you can protect someone too?" He said.

Naruto was confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you have someone who you want to protect, someone who is important to you." He explained "I believe that when someone has something important to them and they want to protect it only then can a person truly become strong." He finished.

Naruto then thought about all those important to him. His team, Iukra-sensei, and the Sandaime Hokage all popped into his mind as well as his parents. "Yea I think do have some people important to me."

The stranger then smiled and turned to walk away "Then you'll grow be strong very strong." He began to walk away. "We'll met again one day."

"Oh really in about a week right or will Zabuza be ready before that Hunter-nin?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking and look Naruto in the eyes with a serious face.

"You..know?" He asked slowly.

Naruto smiled "I wasn't too sure but your voice was familiar but now you just conformed my guess. Now the question is why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" He questioned while narrowing his eyes putting up his guard knowing he may be in for a fight.

"Why would I kill someone who isn't my enemy at the time." He answered his question with another question.

Naruto nodded "Ok fair enough, but would Zabuza had done that?"

He shook his head "I'm not like Zabuza-sama."

"Yea I can tell by just looking at you, you're a kind-hearted person. So why are you working for a bastard like Zabuza!" Naruto demanded.

Now the boy was angry "Don't call Zabuza-sama that. You don't know anything about him! He saved me and gave me a reason to live!" He argued.

Naruto was suspicious "What do you mean gave you a reason to live?"

The boy sighed as he told Naruto his painful past and the history of his Kekkei Genkai. Of how his mother was killed by his very own father and how he nearly was next. "After I escaped my village I had completely lost my reason to live in this world, I was of no use to anyone I was nothing. Until Zabuza-sama found me and gave the will to live so I can be useful to him." He explained.

After hearing his story Naruto wondered if this boy knew just what he was saying and why Zabuza really kept him around. "So then your nothing but his tool to get what he wants can't you see that?" Naruto asked.

The boy closed his eyes "It doesn't matter, he saved me for that I'm willing to do anything for him."

"Even if it means losing you own dream?"

"My dream is to help Zabuza reach his dream." He stated.

Naruto shook his head and figured there was no way of changing his mind. Here was someone just like him and Sasuke who both knew the dark side of this world and what it's like to be alone. "You knew if we had met any other way I bet we could had become pretty good friends."

The boy looked down and sighed "Maybe in a different life time Naruto-kun."

Naruto then smiled while saying "Maybe if we can solve this without us having to kill each other?"

The boy picked his head "No sorry I doubt that, next we met will be on the battlefield and we'll be enemies. It will be kill or be killed Naruto-kun I'm truly sorry." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto called "I didn't ask your name, or is that a secret?"

The boy turned to him "Haku, my name is Haku."

"Well it's nice to meet you Haku-chan."

"You too Naruto-kun." He then turned and walked again "By the way I'm a boy."

Naruto's face became pale as Haku's words hit his ears "WWWHHHAAATTTT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell t his back. _"No fucking way,_ _Haku she's will he's sooo beautiful!"_ Naruto then shook his head "NO way I'm not way!"

* * *

**_Chapter's End_**

Anit got much to say this time around so please Fav, Follow, and Review, so Chapter 9 and we surpass the original.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9:The Battle On The Bridge_**

* * *

"But why?" Inari asked with his eyes having tears pouring out. "Why are you all trying so hard, Gato has a whole army of men you'll lose in the end. The strong always win and the weak die!" He explained as Tsunami and Tazuna looked down.

Naruto had enough of and spoke up "Listen to you sit there and complain what good will that do you? Do you want your land to stay like this?" He questioned.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about this land. Your always smiling and laughing you don't know what's it's like to suffer, be treated like trash!" Inari said keeping his eyes closed.

Naruto slammed his hands on the table causing it to shake "I don't know suffering? I have no idea what it's like to be mistreated?" Everyone looked to Naruto. "Listen brat I know suffering and compared to mine, your suffering is no where equal. There are plenty of people in this world who have suffered just as much as you and even more!" He lowered his head as his spiky hair covered his eyes "But in the end you still have a loving mother and a grandfather who's trying his hardest and putting his life on the line to save your country and give you a better life and you dare sit there and whine and complain like a coward!" He yelled as he looked to Inari.

"Naruto!" Sakura protested "That was uncalled for!"

Naruto then gridded his teeth as tears came down his eyes and he looked up. Everyone was silent again "At least you have a family left, people who care about you! And it kills me to sit here and listen to you when you have what I always wanted." He then wiped his tears from his face and turned to leave "Be grateful for what you still have cause some of us don't even have that." He finished walking off.

Inari just sat there with tears still coming down his face and said nothing. Sakura looked to where Naruto had walked off to with sadness, while Sasuke just got up and snorted as he walked away giving Inari a small glare.

"What does he mean?" Tazuna asked "By what he said?"

Kakashi sighed "Well you see like Naruto said he didn't have parents when growing up so I guess it's hard for him to hear someone be so depressed while they still have family." _"Sasuke too it seems." _"Inari sorry Naruto says somethings he doesn't mean to sometimes."

Inari looked up "But why?" He wondered "Why does he keep smiling and laughing if he has really suffered?"

Kakashi closed his eye "Well Naruto had a hard childhood so I think he acts so positive to try to ease some of his pain he felt in the past and even now like an emotional mask sort of speak." He explained.

"So it like an act?" Tsunami asked.

Kakashi nodded "Yes and well no, most of the time to hide his pain he'll put on a smile and I guess hearing Inari speak like that he couldn't hold it anymore so I guess we all just got a look at the real Naruto."

Sakura also got up for her seat "Thank you for the food." She said as she walked to her room with a lot on her mind, and for once it wasn't about Sasuke.

**The Next Day**

"I'm ready we move in today." Said a fully healed Zabuza.

Haku nodded as he put on his mask "Yes let's go."

Gato then walked up with two henchmen "So the big bad demon is finally up I see." He grinned "You know what will happen if you fail me right?" He asked.

Zabuza looked down to the undersized man "Yea I got it don't worry that bridge builder is as good as dead."

"Good now go." Zabuza glared at him as Haku and him left unaware of Gato's true plan.

**The Bridge**

"Alright today we'll all be bodyguards for Tazuna." Kakashi said to the two Genin present.

"Sure we shouldn't go back and wake up Naruto just in case?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head "No we'll be fine, he'll wake soon and come rushing here in no time."

Sakura nodded. After last nights event Sakura began to think back to when she first met Naruto, he was kind and sweet but her father and mother told her he was trouble and told her to stay far away from him. And now she began to wonder why they said that, he was stupid and annoying but why did the whole village acted like that around him. _"Naruto I'll try to be a better teammate and friend to you for now on." _She thought with determination.

**Tazuna's House**

"HEY!" Naruto yelled to Tsunami washing dishes. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He asked still in his pajamas.

"Oh Naruto-kun your up. Well everyone all went to the bridge your sensei thought it be best to let you rest in." She explained to Naruto.

Naruto sighed "Guess I'll catch up to they see ya!" He said running up stairs to get ready.

**The Bridge**

Zabuza and Haku were sneaking up under the bridge in a boat. "All right it begins Ninpo:Hidden Mist Jutsu" He put up the hands and a foggy mist comes.

Kakashi had sensed the spike in chakra and could feel the mist rolling in "Everyone off the bridge now!" He shouted to the workers.

"Why? What is it?" Tazuna asked as he could see a familiar mist gathering. "Oh no." He said in fear.

As the workers began to follow Kakashi's orders and started to run off the bridge Sasuke and Sakura got ready for battle. They both surrounded Tazuna and Sasuke felt someone sneaking up behind him so he took out a second kunai and blocked the incoming attack coming from the masked ANBU nin from before.

"Sorry to had kept you waiting Kakashi." Zabuza's voice echoed in the mist "But now I'm back and with some help." Zabuza then appeared in front of them "Though I'm impressed that Uchiha stopped Haku's attack."

"We're not here for you only the bridge builder, if you let us have him we won't have to kill you." Haku spoke calmly to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked in response "Sorry but I should be saying that to you." He then pushed Haku back to where Zabuza was.

"Never thought this kid be able to keep up with your speed, looks like you got some compilation Haku." Zabuza said readying his sword.

"So it seems." Haku said getting his senbon ready as Zabuza and him rushed at team 7.

Kakashi was quick to give out his orders "Lesson Sakura protect Tazuna Sasuke and I will deal with them." He told the two Genin as they nodded. _"Naruto you better be up and coming here."_

**Tazuna's House**

"KAA-SAN!" Inari said as he forced as much courage as he could to save his mother.

"Inari NO RUN!" Tsunami yelled to here son charging at the two hire swordsmen kidnapping her.

One swordsmen smirked "You should listen to your mom kid before something bad happens." He reached to pull out his sword.

Tsunami went wide-eyed "No if you hurt my son I"ll..." She said no more as one of the thugs knocked her out.

Inari did even hear his mother as he ran straight at the two thug. He heard Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Kaiza's words all flash through his head. _"No not this time I'm not gonna run! Not never again!" _

The two thug had evil looks on their faces as Inari continued as released their swords and took a swing at him Inari had turned into a log and Tsunami was gone. "Where the hell did he go?" One asked the other.

"Look! Over there!" The other pointed.

Naruto had Inari over his shoulders and had Tsunami too under him. "Damn that was a little too close." He put Inari down.

"Naruto!" Inari yelled.

Naruto smiled to the boy "Sorry but heroes always come at the last moment ya know." He then turned to the henchmen "Now for you two."

The said two laughed "I see your one of the brats Tazuna hired we'll take you out too then!" They both then charged.

Naruto shook his head "Not likely." He said as two clone of Naruto came out and kicked the two in the back of the head into the water. "Hope you two can swim!" Naruto then went through hand signs "Suiton:Raging Tides_!_" A massive swirling ball of water came speeding to the two as they were washed away into the sea.

Inari's eyes were wide "Wow amazing that was so cool! Just like a real hero!" He said smiling in the first time in almost a year. "But wait" He questioned  
"How'd you know we were in trouble?"

Naruto scratched his head "Well I saw a bunch of cut marks near some tree and they lead back to the house so I figured something happened, it's a good thing I had it just in time." Naruto then put his hand on Inari's head "Nice work Inari that was brave of you, stupid but still brave." He smiled brightly at him.

Inari could feel tears threading to come down his face again "Darn it I promised myself I wouldn't cry again." he said frustrated wiping his eyes.

Naruto looked down to him and shrugged "Hey come on its fine your crying cause your happy nothing wrong with that." He then turned his back to him "Inari sorry about last night guess I just snapped, but hearing you kind of reminded me of myself when I was young and I had to learn crying doesn't solve anything the hard way." He then started to walk away "I gotta make sure my team and your grandpa are ok you can handle things from here on out right?" He looked back.

Inari just nodded "Yes I think I can."

"Good I'm counting on you." With that he leaped away to the incomplete bridge.

**The Bridge**

"Damn what is this?" Sasuke asked bleeding from multiple cut wounds.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai Hyoton." Haku then armed more senbon ready to throw. During their battle Haku had used his secret Jutsu Demonic Ice Mirrors pinning Sasuke down completely.

Sakura had enough of standing around "Here Sasuke-kun!" She then threw a kunai only for it to be caught by Haku. _"No he caught it!" _Sakura thought with wide eyes.

Haku readied the kunai "Sorry but I'll make this quick." He was about to strike when suddenly he was whacked a cross his mask by a shuriken knocking him out of the mirror he was in.

As Haku picked himself up he saw a cloud of smoke come into view through the heavy mist. "Never fear Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto announced himself in a pose with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone's sweat had dropped.

_"That dobe always showing off."_

_"That fool could had been so much more useful if he stayed hidden."_

_"I'm glad he's here but did that baka had to be so flashy?" _

Zabuza narrowed his eyes _"It's that Uzumaki kid again, with that nasty Suiton Jutsu. I'll have to take him down fast if I want to take him alive." _He thought.

Kakashi shook his head "Naruto this is no time to be showing off right now you need to take fights more seriously."

Naruto dropped out of his pose and chuckled "Sorry sensei couldn't help it." He then looked to Haku with a serious look on his face. _"Well it's decision time what will you do Haku?" _

Zabuza saw that as his moment to attack and he threw three shuriken at an unarmed Naruto. He was caught off by this but before he could react Haku threw senbon to intercept the shuriken.

Naruto was dumbfounded "So you...why?" He questioned.

Zabuza laughed "I see you want this one for yourself Haku? Fine I wont interfere go their yours."

Haku then calmly walked back to the ice mirrors "Don't worry Naruto-kun we'll have our fight soon." He said reentering the mirror.

Naruto sighed _"I wonder."_ He thought.

Sasuke had managed to bring himself up _"Ok now that Naruto is here together with him outside we might have a chance." _Sasuke thought as he began to think out a plan.

Sasuke then felt someone tap his on the shoulder "Hey Sasuke I sneaked in to help."

Sasuke face became pale as he realized the voice was Naruto's "You dumbass!" He quickly turned around "Think before you act you could had attacked from the outside while I.."

"Oh shut up already you and Kakashi-sensei with your superior way of talking, you should be glad I came in here to save you anyway." Naruto replied.

Sasuke groaned "Whatever."

Haku looked to Naruto and he looked back dead at each other's eyes "So I guess we will have our fight now Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

Naruto nodded "Sorry it had to come to this Haku."

The ice user shook his head "Don't be we both already knew this was coming.' He readied his senbon ready to battle.

**Outside The Ice Mirrors**

Kakashi and Zabuza were doing battle as Zabuza thickened the mist making it nearly impossible to see through. Kakashi was panting _"Been a long time since I fought someone this skilled I'll have to use it soon just find Zabuza." _He thought when he sensed an incoming attack from behind but it was too late to dodge. "AH!" Kakashi yelled in pain as his left side was slashed by Zabuza's Executioner's Blade.

Zabuza laughed "It won't as easy as last time Kakashi I've already seen through your Sharingan tricks, and if you think those brats have any chance against Haku your wrong." He mocked his wounded foe.

Kakashi picked himself up "That's where your wrong Zabuza those two have determination they won't die as easily as you think." He then looked Zabuza in the eyes "Besides our fight will be over soon."

**Inside The Ice Mirrors**

"I think I'm starting to see when he moves Naruto can you do it again." Sasuke said panting. He had came up with a plan to counterattack by having Naruto create shadow clones while Sasuke tracked him in fact he just barely hit Haku with a fireball.

Naruto nodded "I'm not out of chakra yet." Naruto put up his hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto then fell to the ground. _"Damn made too many clones I'm on my limit." _He tried picking himself up but his body wouldn't respond. _"Even with Kyubi's other half in me now, my body still has it's limits." _

Sasuke groaned at Naruto "Dobe pick yourself up now! This isn't the time to be passing out!" He yelled hoping he'd get back up.

Naruto shook his head "Right."

Unfortunately Haku wasn't going to give Naruto and Sasuke another chance. _"Zabuza-sama said I can take Naruto-kun in alive if I can but I think I have to get rid of the other one first." _He then used his inhuman speed to past through all of his mirrors at once.

Sasuke and Naruto looked in horror as senbon came from all directions. "I may be too weak to use shadow clones but I've got one more trick." Naruto went through then needed hand signs and "Suiton:Water Wall Jutsu."

There was plenty of water around to create a large enough wall to shield Naruto and Sasuke included. "Nice dobe." Sasuke praised.

"Thanks teme but that was last of my chakra I'm out." Naruto then fell over.

Haku saw that moment to strike "I'll end you with this." He said throwing more senbon.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed but then calmed himself _"Watch closely." _He thought then felt a bolt of energy run through his body _"NOW!" _He mentally screamed as he grabbed Naruto and jumped at the perfect moment.

"Impossible why?" Haku asked until he saw Sasuke's eyes his Sharingan had awakened.

"My Sharingan is incomplete but this should be enough to at least keep up." Sasuke said "Hey Naruto get up now I can't keep protecting you!" He shouted to his fallen teammate.

Naruto picked his head up "Then don't I didn't ask for your help ya know."

Haku had enough "_No more of this I have to end his now, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but Zabuza-sama did say I could kill you if I had to." _Haku then felt a tear go down his face as he realized he had to now kill his first friend. He then teleported to another mirror and rushed full speed at Naruto with the kunai from earlier and had the intent to kill.

With his newly activated Sharingan he saw what Haku was planning "Shit." He ran to Naruto _"He's going after the dobe got to stop him!" _

Naruto had just opened his eyes again to see Sasuke on one knee panting blood coming down his lip. "Hey finally up I see about time you loser." Sasuke then fell back as Naruto catch.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw a kunai in his chest sticking out "Why?" He asked feeling tears coming "Why did you, I didn't ask you!"

Sasuke opened his eyes again "I don't know it just happened, there wasn't time to think." He then thought of all the memories he had with Naruto and even Itachi flashed through his mind "You..I hated you." He said coughing out blood. "Naruto listen don't die here don't let your dream die promise me that." Sasuke then let out a tear from his eye as his eyes closed.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's body go limp as he took the kunai out of his chest "I hated you too but still I..." He said letting tears come out of his eyes freely.

Haku felt sad for Naruto but surprised at the same time by Sasuke's actions. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend fall in battle this is the way of the Shinobi Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up to Haku "Why? I thought we were friends why do this!" He demanded an answer.

Haku looked down "I'm sorry it was Zabuza-sama's orders I had no choice I told you that before this was coming." He tried to explain.

Naruto looked down to Sasuke's lifeless body "Maybe but we always have a choice." He then felt his body beginning to heat up "But friend or not Haku for this **I'll kill you!**" He said in a demonic voice as red chakra flared around his body.

Haku could feel the heat coming from Naruto "This chakra what is this? Is this even human?"

Naruto looked at Haku with his bloodshot red eyes and charged at him like a wild animal.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi had stopped moving when he felt the huge chakra outlet "That chakra it's jus like that I felt all those years ago since that night of Kyubi's attack." He then looked at where he felt the chakra coming from "Doesn't seem like the seal was broken just a crack, which means it's time for a counterattack." He then pulled out a scroll and slashed the scroll with his blood. "Oh Zabuza don't you think it's time we end this already?"

Zabuza laughed "Sorry Kakashi I was thinking of maybe prolonging this a little longer."

Kakashi chuckled "Well to bad cause I don't plan to." He then got ready to use the scroll and end this fight.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just destroyed all of Haku's mirrors with his raw strength and enhanced senses and was charging at Haku with full force ready to kill.

Haku had stood up realizing he had lost and had given up at going any further. _"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama I'm no use to you now if I can't defeat this boy." _He thought waiting for the end but it never came.

Naruto had stopped his attack "I can't." He said in a low voice "Even through I really want to kill you for what you did I just can't." He said in a defeated voice.

Haku looked to Naruto "Is that all you said you'd kill me but you can't? What about your vow? Or is it that he didn't mean as much to you as you thought."

Naruto shook his "Sasuke he and I hated on another, but in a way I think that through all this time we had became friends even though we'd never say it to each other's faces." He then looked down "I never wanted to admit it but I kind of looked up to Sasuke, he was everything I wanted to be. I wanted to keep getting stronger so one day I could prove to him I was just as strong as him." He then looked to the shy "But now he's gone, so I don't know what to do I don't wanna kill you it wouldn't bring him back but I don't wanna let you go either." He then grabbed his head screaming "Damn it I don't know what to do anymore!"

As he finished Haku closed his eyes "Naruto kill me." He said calmly.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes "What?" He questioned.

"The one person I had reason to live for I can no longer be of use to I'm a failure as a Shinobi and a weapon I have no reason to live no one else to fight for a I'm nothing again."

"NO your not! There's more to being a Shinobi than being a weapon, don't you have anything wroth living for a dream? Something!"

Haku only shook his head "No Naruto-kun please I'm begging you."

Naruto looked to Haku one last time "And your sure this is the only way?" Haku smiled and nodded. Naruto then pulled out the kunai Haku had used on Sasuke and charged at Haku "Fine if that's what you want!" He yelled going in for his first kill.

Haku did nothing to stop him when they both heard what sounded like birds. "What the?" Naruto looked back and saw his sensei readying his final attack against Zabuza who was being held back by dogs.

Haku had grabbed Naruto's arm and said "Sorry Naruto-kun looks like I won't be dying by your hand." He smiled and disappeared.

Naruto looked in horror as he realized what Haku meant "NO I won't let you throw your life away!" He yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu_!_"

**With Kakashi**

"Sorry Zabuza but this time you will die." He declared with his Lighting Blade armed and ready.

He dashed straight at and arced his arm back for max impact when Haku stood in front of him. His eyes went wide as he saw the young boy jump in front of his attack but it was to late to stop and he pieced through Haku.

Haku had his eyes closed waiting for the attack to kill him but he felt the attack go through his arm instead of his chest. "What?" Haku said in a low voice as he saw Naruto with three clones grabbing Kakashi's arm and his own left arm so Kakashi's Jutsu had missed his chest.

Kakashi and Zabuza were dumbfounded at this "Naruto!" Kakashi barked "What are you doing!?"

Zabuza saw that as a moment to attack and grabbed his blade and swung it down that Naruto and Kakashi with Haku.

Naruto grabbed Haku and jumped back with Kakashi. He looked down at Haku who had pasted out "Good I'm glad your still alive."

Zabuza smiled and laughed "Ha does your student realized what he's done? He just saved his enemy!" He started laughing louder "Ha such a fine tool I have! To be saved to be used another day!" he went back to laughing.

As Naruto set Haku down he blindly rushed Zabuza while ignoring Kakashi and punched him straight in the face. Zabuza flew back from the punch and stood up "Good punch kid."

Naruto had never been more angry in his life "You!" He pointed to Zabuza "Have a lot to answer for." Zabuza looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naruto!" He heard his name being yelled by Sakura. "Hey so you and Sasuke beat that masked ninja? Good I believed in you two so where is Sasuke?"

Naruto had flinched and looked away from Sakura and pointed to Sasuke's body.

Sakura gasped "No." She whispered as she ran to Sasuke's body with Tazuna following.

Zabuza snorted "So Haku managed to get at least one of you."

Naruto glared at Zabuza "How dare you treat Haku like that how you treated him like a tool! Haku a person too ya know."

Kakashi walked to Naruto "Back down Naruto that's an order Zabuza is mine."

Naruto ignored him again "It's because of you Haku was going to throw his life away he had nothing to live for because he thought he wasn't any use to you! You mean everything to him so how dare you talk and treat him like nothing doesn't he mean anything to you!"

Zabuza closed his eyes "If Haku had died I would had lost a useful tool and the perfect weapon other than that no nothing." He explained.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard a tapping "So the big bad demon losing again I see? I'm not too surprised." The voice revealed to be Gato the mastermind with an army of thugs behind him.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes "Gato what is this?" He questioned.

"OH this well you see Zabuza this is where you die. See you cost too much so I see it as why pay you when I could kill you." Gato answered grinning "But bring me the little punk who broke my arm he gets a special death."

Naruto looked at Gato with red eyes at hearing that "Just try it you fat fuck!" He shouted.

"Well with this betrayal I guess this makes us no longer enemies Kakashi." Zabuza said.

Kakashi nodded "I guess not."

Zabuza then looked at Gato's army then at Haku "Guess I'll grab Haku and figure a way out a way to escape if Haku is of any use anymore." He started walking to Haku.

Naruto moved in front Haku's body defensively "Like hell he's going anywhere with you!"

Zabuza snorted and Kakashi said "No Naruto he's not our enemy anymore."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a surprised "Are you crazy he's enemy number one! The way he treats Haku and then throws him away like some broken tool." He felt tears coming down his face "Haku really loves you, your everything to him." Zabuza flinched "He was willing to throw away his life to you and you don't even care not one bit? How inhuman are you? I didn't even think it was possible for someone to be like this." He started wiping his tears "If I get stronger will I become like you?" He asked.

Zabuza looked to Gato "Why boy? Why would you go this far for Haku your enemy?"

Naruto sighed and took a breath "Because Haku is my friend and unlike you he means something to me." he said in a serious tone.

Zabuza felt his heart arch "Say no more boy. Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade." He felt warm tears come down his face as he looked back to Naruto. "Damn it all Haku was always too soft and kind and now it's effecting me, and I feel like it's the end." He readied his sword and looked back at Naruto "Take care of Haku for me kid." Then back to Gato "Gato!" He shouted "Your and my end is here on this bridge here and now!" He yelled his battle cry as he charged the thugs.

Gato panicked and retreated back into the crowd of thugs "Well what are you waiting for kill him!" He yelled to them.

Zabuza his huge sword back and forth with his one good arm and slashed through them all like nothing. But his body was on its limits and had stopped in one moment because of pain and one thugs saw his chance and tried to spear Zabuza when he was knocked out from a blow from behind by Naruto. "What do you think you're doing boy?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto and Zabuza were back to back as the thugs closed in "You think I'll let you do this alone now way that Gato gotta pay!" He then made 5 shadow clones "But I guess you can have that fat bastard go me and my clones will cover you!"

Zabuza smirked as he and Naruto blow through the thugs straight towards Gato. "No stop them damn it!" He yelled to his men as Zabuza came flying at him.

"GATO!" Zabuza yelled "DIE!" He swung his blade once and nearly cut Gato in two as the fat crime lord was sent into the water below. Zabuza now was panting and dropped his sword while on one knee, his limits far beyond reached.

The real Naruto was behind Zabuza "Serves him right asshole." Naruto spat into the water where Gato fell into.

"Hey you stupid brat! That was our meal ticket you just killed!" One thug shouted.

"Yea now who's gonna pay us?" Another one asked just as angry and all the thugs still alive readied their weapons.

Naruto panicked _"Not good Zabuza can't go on any further and Kakashi-sensei and I are out of chakra!" _He thought as the thugs zeroed in on their target.

"After this lets go and attack the village there's sure to be some stuff with worth in that place." On suggested as the others nodded in agreement when an arrow had hit where they were standing.

"Before you do that your going have to get through all of us first!" A villager yelled and behind him was all of the villagers with Inari in front.

"Inari!" Naruto yelled.

Inari smiled "Sorry Naruto-niichan we took so long but the hero always comes at the last-minute!" He declared loudly.

"Think I've got enough chakra to help." Kakashi then put up a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" He said as 20 Kakashis appeared "So still want to go?" The Kakashis asked.

"NO THANKS!" Said one thug as they all ran to the boat they came on a fled from the bridge as all the villagers started to celebrate their victory.

"You all really came." Tazuna said with tears.

As all the thugs ran away Naruto had helped Zabuza up "Come on Zabuza I'll take you to Haku." He tried to help Zabuza but noticed he was too heavy.

Then Kakashi came and helped Zabuza walk "I'll help him Naruto besides someone else wants to see you."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and then heard his name being called and saw Sakura standing with Sasuke. Naruto felt tears in his eyes again "Teme!" He yelled running to Sasuke "OH teme! I thought you were dead OH teme!" Naruto sobbed as he hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting annoyed "Get off me dobe and quit cry all over me!" He said trying to push Naruto off as Sakura smiled.

As Zabuza and Kakashi neared Zabuza sighed "I should had figured Haku was too soft to take a life."

Naruto stopped crying for a second "Wait how did you survive? You took a kunai to the chest?"

"Yea but it barely hit my heart and it wasn't too deep of a wound that masked ninja held back." Sasuke explained.

Naruto slapped his head "That reminds me Haku I need to help him." He ran to Haku's body and checked his pulse "Good he's still alive but he's lost a lot of blood." He noticed Haku's face turning pale.

'What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

"It was Kakashi-sensei's Jutsu he was going to kill Haku but I stopped him now never mind about that help me get him some help."

"But Naruto he's our enemy! And he almost killed Sasuke-kun." Sakura explained.

"Don't worry I'll take him to the best doctor we got." Tazuna said walking up.

Zabuza laughed "You sure old man after all we were going to kill you." He said with Kakashi still helping him walk.

Tazuna shrugged "Maybe but in the end you were used by Gato and you're the one who ended him, so as far as I see you're a hero in this land."

"A hero never thought I be called on of those."

"Alright!" Naruto started "Lets take off this bloodily clothes first." He began to remove Haku upper wear and saw a mesh shirt under. "Ok Haku just stay still and hmmmm." He said putting his hands on his chest "You know Haku's chest is really soft and bumpy."

"I'd think so since your groping Haku's chest." Zabuza said.

Everyone had wide eyes and Naruto pulled back "NO WAY HAKU IS A.."

"Girl yes, to protect her I told her to act like she was a boy when in battle."

Naruto had fallen over with a nose bleed "Wow I touched boobs." He chuckled lightly.

Sasuke blushed while Sakura yelled at Naruto calling him a pervert. While Kakashi sighed "Why do I feel like things just got complicated." He said looking up the shy.

And so the battle on the bridge came to a close.

* * *

**_Chapter's End_**

And here it is chapter 9 finally! Review, fav, and follow. Finally pasted the original yea.

**_Next Chapter: Going Home_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10:Going Home_**

* * *

Haku had woken up and the first thing she noticed was her arm was feeling like it was on fire. Haku sat up and saw she was in a bed with her right shoulder covered in bandages. "So your awake, you've been out for a week ya know." Came a familiar voice. it was Naruto sitting near the bed smiling to her "I guess you hind more secrets than I thought I see Haku-chan." He chuckled and winked.

Haku looked down to her chest and saw it was sticking out and was only covered by bandages. She let out a screamed and covered herself with the blanket.

Then Tsunami came running to the door and opening it "Is everything ok?" She asked in a panic.

Naruto smiled to her "Everything is fine Tsunami-san Haku-chan just was a little surprised."

Then team 7 walked in "Hey Haku-san your awake." Sakura said.

Haku looked to them with wide eyes "Where am I? And why did you heal me?" She questioned then her eyes went wide "Wait where's Zabuza-sama!?" She shrieked trying to get up out of bed.

Naruto stopped her "No need to worry he's ok in fact Kakashi sensei why don't you bring him in?" He asked his teacher.

"No need already did." He then pulled Zabuza into the room.

"Zabuza-sama." Haku said she shed tears of happiness.

Zabuza looked away rom Haku's stare on his arms and legs were special chakra sealing tags used to seduce enemies. "I see your awake Haku, that's good." Zabuza was looking away in embarrassment of the seals.

Tsunami smiled "I guess I'll leave you Shinobi alone." She then shut the door leaving team 7 with Zabuza and Haku.

Everyone had then sat down near the sides Haku's bed. "Ok first Haku-chan here you can have my jacket to cover yourself. And second you're in Tazuna's house." Naruto told her as he handed her his jacket "And third we've been waiting for you to wake up to ask you something."

Haku looked to Zabuza for an answer and he shrugged "Kid said it was a secret until you recovered. And if you want to know about the seal it's because it was the only way I was allowed into the village." He explained. _"To think I'd be staying at the home of the person I was trying to kill." _

Kakashi nodded while Sasuke and Sakura stayed quite, but Sasuke kept his eyes on Haku. Naruto spoke up "Well now that everyone is here I wanted to ask." He stood and took a breath "Haku, Zabuza how would you two like to become Konoha Shinobi?" He asked in a serious tone.

Everyone gasped and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. _"Just what are you planning dobe?" _He asked himself. Ever since the battle on the bridge he had kept an eye on Naruto and he wondered just what happened when he passed out.

Kakashi sighed "Naruto you can't just offer something like that to a missing-nin, Kiri has Hunter-nin after him so Konoha could get into trouble with Kiri if we house him." He explained.

Zabuza snorted "I honesty don't think that be a problem, with the way Kiri is now."

"What do you mean Zabuza-san?" Sakura asked.

Zabuza sighed "Every since the death of the Yondaime Mizukage and his orders to destroy all those with a Kekkei Genkai users Kiri has become more of a war zone an a village." He explained to them. "You see I tried to stop our Mizukage Yagura his name was, by assassinating him but in the end it failed so I fed the country along with Haku here to help her escape that fate."

Naruto nodded "Ok so what's happening now didn't a new Mizukage take over yet?"

All eyes were on him again "Well no you see after the damage Yagura did no one trusted the government of our village anymore and those who had bloodlines had started to began a revolution starting a civil war and there's an army of them lead by one of my close friends Terumi Mei she has two Kekkei Genkais actually." He closed his eyes remembering his good friend.

Naruto then got a grin "Oh I see so you and Mei are like this?" He asked with his pinky out.

Zabuza visibly blushed "Kid just because I'm weaken right now doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass."

Naruto chuckled "Hey no need to get offensive I'm sure she'll come around after all who could refuse your charming good ways." He joked and everyone cracked a smile.

Zabuza snorted "What ever, now as I was saying I was planning on eventually going back to help Mei with her cause and become the next Mizukage the ones chasing me are the ones who believed in Yagura's cause. So I don't know about this idea of yours Konoha might have me killed on the spot."

Naruto waved his hand "Oh don't worry about that I'm really close to the Hokage I'm sure after we talk it out he'll open up Konoha to you with open arms." He smiled to him "So what do you say?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. _"This could be good cover until Mei contracts me." _He thought then looked at Haku "Well Haku what do you think?"

Haku looked to Naruto who was still smiling and blushed "I think we should try it out I know you must be getting tired of running too Zabuza-sama." She looked down.

Zabuza closed his eyes has all the memories of the last week went through his mind as he sighed for the last time and nodded "Ok kid you've got yourself a deal we'll come." He had thought it out and it was the best decision he was sick of running.

Naruto smiled to Zabuza and ran to hug him "I'm sooooo happy Zabuza-oji(Uncle)."

"Alright get off all ready." Zabuza said pulling Naruto off "And don't call me that."

Naruto shrugged "Did you hear that Haku-chan? Your coming to Konoha."

Haku only blushed and smiled then Kakashi spoke "Hold on Naruto this is a team decision not just your." He then looked at Sakura and Sasuke "Sasuke, Sakura what do you think?" He asked the two Genin.

Sakura looked to Naruto and nodded "Well I'm not to sure I mean one day they are our enemy and now their coming home with us? It's just feels kind of weird." Sakura sighed "But I trust Naruto so if he's for it so am I."

Naruto smiled brightly to her and then he looked to Sasuke who had his eyes closed. "I guess it would be pretty pathetic of me to say no just cause I lost to Haku so fine guess I'll go along with this." He shrugged.

Naruto jumped up and fisted the air "YES!" He screamed.

Kakashi smiled and laughed "Alright the bridge is already complete and Gato gone, so Team 7 our mission is done." He then turned his head to Sasuke and Sakura "You two go start to pack we'll leave today, but Naruto stay we have somethings to talk about." He ordered as the other two Genin left.

Naruto narrowed "If this is about Kyubi then I guess it's about time to talk to you about this."

Kakashi nodded while Haku and Zabuza looked in shock. "I see so that was that huge chakra outlet on the bridge came from." Zabuza said "I should had figured you did have more chakra then the avenge Genin or even Jonin have."

Naruto nodded "Yea it's because of my Uzumaki genes too."

"So you are a Uzumaki."

"Wait Naruto just how do you know about the Uzumaki clan? And that first day we met I heard you slip up when introducing yourself let me Naruto just what happened to you and what's with that tail?"

Naruto nearly jumped up "So you know I see?"

Kakashi nodded "Just how much as Kyubi been effecting you?"

"Wait." Haku spoke up "I'm confused what's Kyubi and what tail Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed as he released his tail freely and it waved around "Alright what I'm about to say is maybe on of the important S Rank secrets of the village listen closely." He then went off to tell Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku the events of that night he was tricked by Mizuki and met his parents.

**Later On The Bridge**

"I guess this is good-bye for now." Tazuna told team 7 with Zabuza and Haku now both with chakra seals on them. "We could had never finished the bridge without you and thanks to you Zabuza-san Gato is gone too. Your heroes in this land of you are." Tazuna was stilling alongside his family with all of the villagers behind him.

Kakashi nodded "Thank you Tazuna-san."

Inari looked like he was about to cry "I'm going miss you Naruto-niichan."

Naruto choked up too "No need for tears right Inari we're both men right? Besides we'll visit real soon ya know."

"You promise?"

"Yea I do!" Naruto then turned around quickly and shed his tears anime style and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Zabuza rolled his eyes too _"I can already tell this kid going annoy me to death." _And Haku just laughed.

"Alright time to move Team 7 and guest let's go." Kakashi said as they turned and walked.

"You promise right!" Inari yelled as Naruto waved his hand in the air.

"It was all that boy's doing Inari with him he gave this land and it's people the courage to fight back." Tazuna started. "OH yea." He put his hand to his chin "We still need a name for the bridge." He closed his eyes and thought about it. "How about the Great Naruto Bridge has a nice ring to it."

Tsunami "Sure that's a good name Oto-san?"

Tazuna nodded "Yes it shows off just how impact full that boy can be. Who knows one day that name could be famous."

* * *

**_Chapter's End_**

Pretty short chap I know but some chaps will be short some will be long anyway please Review, Fav, and Follow like always.

_**Next Chapter:Welcome**_** Home**


End file.
